Paul Imprinted?
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: Set at bonfire in Eclipse. Paul Imprinted on Bella. Edward and Bella are together. What will Jacob think? How will Edward take it? Will Bella and Paul's relationship survive the Newborn attack, Victoria and a very annoying Jacob? Read to find out! COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to those who stuck with me from my first fanfic! To those of you that haven't read my other story, hope you enjoy this one! Check out my other story "The Bike Building Story". R&R please! And btw I decided to set this during the time of the bonfire in Eclipse! Edward is back and he and Bella are together! How will **_**he **_**take the imprint?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bella, Jacob, Paul, or anyone in the wolf pack! I wish I did, though **

**PPOV**

Here I was sitting at the bonfire that we have whenever we get newbies in the pack. This time Quil, Leah, and Seth were the newbies. Jacob was bringing Bella around to listen to the legends this time too. I missed Bella. She had sort of become an honorary pack sister to all of us. We were all kinda upset when she went back to the bloodsuckers, but hey, whatever she was back now and that's all that mattered.

Jacob still had _really_ high hopes that he and Bella would get together. What, did he think that she would just dump the leech for him? Yeah right! I mean, we all knew the amount of pain he'd caused her when he'd left and how much she'd missed him. The only way she'd dump him for Jake is if he imprinted on her. But he'd been with her so much and looked into her eyes so much that we all thought it was impossible. Maybe it wasn't. I don't know, I'm not some expert on imprinting so don't even think about asking me. Of course, all the imprinted members of the pack were here with their imprints. Sam with Emily, Jared with Kim. Heck! Even Quil had imprinted on Emily's two year old niece, Claire. It sure is a good thing phasing kept you from aging until you stopped. 'Cuz Quil sure had a lot of waiting to do until Claire was his age.

Just then I heard a car pull up. It was Jacob's car. He got out and opened Bella's door for her. When she walked out of the car, she looked up. Straight at me. Suddenly, the world came undone around me and all I could see was her. In that moment I knew I would do anything and everything to keep her safe and happy. I imprinted on Bella. I had finally found my angel. I realized I had just been standing and staring at her. I think the rest of the guys had finally caught notice because someone, Jared I think, broke me from my trance, "Oh god, Paul's gonna die!"

"What are you guys talking abou-"Jake started but stopped when he saw what I was sure was a dumb love struck grin plastered on my face. "You didn't!" He growled at me. He stepped in front of Bella in a protective crouch and began shaking and growling. Now _that _was crossing the line. How dare he protect _my _girl? How dare he almost phase so close to her? I had to set him straight. Or at least attempt to appease him. "Jake, you know I couldn't help it, man. I'm sorry." "Hey, Bella, wanna come sit by me for a while?" She giggled. Darn, that was cute! Wow, she was already turning me into a love struck puppy (pun intended). "Sure" she grinned at me. I grinned back, leaving a very angry Jacob behind and taking the hand of my Bella and leading her to the logs by the fire.

**A/N: Hoped you guys liked that! The next chapter will be the imprint from Bella's point of view and the rest of the bonfire from Jacob's point of view. Remember to R&R! I will continue when I have at least 5 reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All I have to say, you guys are totally awesome! Within the first hour I posted the story I had so many reviews, alerts, and favorites and they kept coming throughout the night! I love you guys! Here's chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: What I own: All the existing Twilight Saga DVDs. What I don't own: Twilight itself **

**BPOV:** Jake and I were driving down to the beach because the tribal elders were hosting a bonfire for the pack's newcomers. They were going to tell us the tribal legends. Even though all the guys had heard them thousands of times during their lives but now that they were actually living the legends themselves they tended to pay closer attention. Or, at least that's what Jake had told me. I had never actually heard the full extent of the legends so I was eager to hear them tonight. I was sort of wondering why I was the only "paleface" aloud to come but Jake told me since I knew the secret I was allowed. All the pack's imprints would be there too, and Leah joined the pack so I didn't have to worry about being the only girl there. Of course, any girl wouldn't wanna be stuck with a bunch of rowdy teenage boys. Then again… No, still not worth it.

We just got to the beach and Jake walked around the car to open my door for me. I walked out of the car, looked up and locked eyes with none other than… Paul! Wait a sec… Was that _really _Paul? Yeah. Yeah it was. But… When did Paul get so… Handsome? And how come I'd never noticed before? He was suddenly all I could think about, all I could see. It was like no one and nothing mattered anymore. For once in my life, I didn't feel like stumbling. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I figured out what had just happened. Paul had imprinted on me. _Me, _Bella Swan. At this realization I got a goofy grin on my face and Paul had already had one on _his _face for quite some time.

I heard Jared say something. He sounded highly amused but, in that moment, I couldn't care less what he'd said. I heard Jacob growl something at Paul. That made me angry. He couldn't talk to _my _Paul like that. Nobody could or I would kill them.

It was only when Paul's voice addressed me personally, that I snapped back into reality. "Hey, Bella wanna come sit with me for a while?" He asked, grinning at me. I couldn't help myself. I giggled and said, "Sure." I took his hand and he led me to the logs near the fire.

Before the stories, came dinner. Which Emily had spent hours making. Which was reasonable. Considering she had made enough food to feed an army. Dang, these wolf boys could eat. During the time that we ate, Paul and I learned a lot about each other. Like our favorite colors, animals, hopes, dreams, family, plans for the future. I also learned that Paul didn't necessarily want to be the angry, stuck up person I'd always thought him to be. It was just because he didn't really have anyone in his life to balance him out. His mother was always on business trips, his dad had left a few years ago, and his older brother had gotten married and left to live in Tennessee four years ago.

It was time for the stories then. I felt bad that I had just left Jake alone the way I did so I invited him to come sit with Paul and I during the stories. He declined and I noticed when he'd spoken that he'd sounded annoyed and somewhat… disgusted? I mean, I could understand why he was annoyed. Paul was his most volatile pack brother and was annoyed that I'd chosen Paul over him. Well, he'd just have to get over it, I supposed.

So much for listening to the stories. I doubt I or Paul had even heard a word of any of them. We couldn't seem to stop staring at each other. I was perfectly content and had been falling asleep against Paul's shoulder when my phone began to buzz in my pocket. I picked up the phone to see who it was. Edward! Oh my gosh I was in trouble! How could I have forgotten about Edward? Paul had seen the name on the caller I.D. ad he looked at me. "I need to talk to him otherwise he'll have a fit when I get home. I'll break the news to him tomorrow I don't know if I can handle doing it tonight." I said. Paul nodded understandingly and motioned for me to continue with the call. I nervously put the phone to my ear. "Hi, Edward…"

**JPOV:** I couldn't believe this! Bella was _mine _and Paul had imprinted on her! That was just _messed up!_ During story time all they had done was stare into each other's eyes being all lovey-dovey and junk. It was down -right sickening! I couldn't let_ Paul _of all people take her away from me. I just couldn't! Bella was now on the phone with her bloodsucker. She got off just a few seconds after she'd answered. Looks like she'd forgotten that he'd be waiting for her at home too. She gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the cheek and came up to me. "Jake, can you drive me to the boundary line? Edward wants to pick me up." "Sure, Bells." I said. "Come on."

"Jake" she said. I looked at her. "I'm sorry I got so caught up with Paul I just-" I cut her off. "Don't worry about it, Bells. You were right to spend time with him. He is your soul mate after all." I said. She didn't say anything after that. She hugged me and got out of the car. Then got into the bloodsucker's car. Boy, was he in for a surprise. Paul better watch himself. Because I would do everything I could to make Bella see I was right for her and not him.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was the length better this time? Please give me more feedback! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter! You guys get more awesome with reviews every chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own twilight! **

**BPOV: **As I went through my morning classes at school with Edward, I had avoided talking to him at all costs. I mean, it's not like I was deliberately ignoring him because of the imprint. It was because I was too _scared _of what he might think when I break up with him. Paul attacked his _brother _for goodness sake! He had asked me what was wrong and if I was ok a few times. I had just shrugged at him every time and said, "Nothing." As I sat through calculus, the teacher told us to do what we wanted in class because we were working hard, my one class without Edward, and my one class before lunch, I got a text from Paul. It said…

(**Bold=Paul, **_italics=Bella)_

**Hey! **

_Hi. I'm so nervous. _

**Y r u nervous?**

_Cuz I haven't broken the news to Edward yet._

**Oh. So y r u nervous about that?**

_Cuz im afraid he just might kill you when he finds out._

**Haha very funny. U know I handle vampires on a daily basis, right?**

_Yea I know. But still! He knows you cuz you're the one that pounced on Emmett in the forest. He knows about your "Temper Control" issues and he's gonna lecture me about how "Unsafe" werewolves are and whatever._

**Oh, **_**we're**_**the unsafe ones? That's reasonable coming from someone who could very easily suck your blood, Bells.**

_I know, huh? Well, he's never let me make any decisions for myself since we met and this is one decision I can make on my own. I'm just scared he'll try to make a ridiculous attempt to take me from you._

**Well, if he loves you, he'll let you go. If you're still scared after you break the news, tell me and I'll take care of it. **

_Thanks, you're the best. I don't think I could've asked for a better wolf to have imprint on me._

**U better not let Jake hear you say that. But thanks. I don't think I could ask for a better girl.**

_I know I won't let him hear. And thank you. _

**You're coming here today after school, right?**

_Of course. We're really close to graduation so I don't have any homework and my dad is gonna be at the station late so I don't gotta worry about cooking either._

**Great! Cuz Sam and Emily really want us all to get together at their place for dinner. Plus, the pack says they miss u. I just think they want a chance to tease you about having me as a boyfriend, though.**

_Of course. I would think you would be talking about a bunch of different guys if they didn't wanna tease me about something. I gotta go now. But I'll see you soon. Wish me luck._

**Good luck. Love you, Bella.**

_Love you too, Paul_

Class was now over and I was walking toward the lunch table where Edward was sitting. I know, you're thinking the 'I love you' at the end was too soon, right? Well, it would've happened anyway. I mean, soul mates, remember? I sat down next to Edward.

"Bella, are you, alright? You've been acting rather strange all day." He said.

"Um, Edward I need to tell you about something that happened at the bonfire yesterday night."

"Okay… Wait! What happened? Did one of those stupid overgrown mutts hurt you?" he growled.

"No, No, No!" I said. "Um, well, you remember Paul?"

"You mean the temper tantrum throwing mutt that attacked Emmett in the woods? Yes, I remember."

I wanted to kill him for talking about Paul that way. But instead I took a deep breath and said. "Well, um, he, uh… He imprinted on me, Edward. I'm sorry." Edward's face went blank. I knew it wasn't over. I knew this was the calm before the storm. Just a second later he took my hand and ran out to the parking lot by his car. I knew this was because he wanted to yell without anyone hearing him. Sure enough…

"BELLA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? HE COULD HURT YOU! HE'S THE MOST DANGEROUS OF THEM ALL! I MEAN, I LOVE YOU SO IT'S NOT LIKE I'M NOT HAPPY FOR YOU BUT I'M JUST CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR SAFETY!" he calmed down after that. "Bella, I'm very sorry for yelling at you. As much as it will pain me, I realize I have to let you go."

"Edward," I said. "I still would like to be friends with you, if you can handle that."

He beamed at me. "I'd like that."

I just realized that lunch was in fact, the last part of the day before school was over. The bell rang and students began rushing to their cars to celebrate the end of a torturously long Monday. I said a quick goodbye to Edward and ran to my truck. I began driving in the direction of La Push. Towards Paul. Towards my home.

**EPOV: **I couldn't believe that that stupid mutt had imprinted on my Bella. My dead, frozen heart splintered to a million pieces when she told me. I was so angry I had started _yelling _at her! That was something I swore I would _never _do. When she told me she wanted to be friends I felt a little better. But I still had to plaster a fake smile upon my face. When she drove away, I knew it was final and there was no getting her back. She was lost to me forever. I grimly got in my Volvo and drove home. When I got home Alice was waiting for me. Without reading her mind I already knew what she had to say.

"Edward!" she said frantically. "Bella's future!" It's disappeared! For good! That would mean she's dead! Was she at school today? If so, why can't I see her anymore?"

"Alice, calm down." I said. "She's okay. One of the wolves has imprinted on her. She's fine. Glowing actually." I said sadly. She'd never been that way with me. Even though Alice wasn't with us when we first confronted the Quileute tribe, she knew what imprinting was. She simply nodded and whispered "I'm so sorry." I just nodded my head. For I knew there was no point in fighting. Bella belonged to Paul and Paul alone. I would be a gentleman and bow out gracefully. I would be there for Bella, though. As her friend. But I would always be waiting in the shadows if she wanted. I suddenly wondered how Jacob was handling all this.

**A/N: There's another chapter for you! Do you want more Paul point of view and Jacob point of view in the next chapter? Let me know in a review! But overall tell me what you thought of the whole thing! Next update will be soon I promise Maybe tomorrow or Tuesday night at the latest. Review everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okie dokie everyone here's chapter 4! Hope you enjoy. Just to let you know I can only update on weekends from now on because school's started up again and I just have to much work to do during the week. So my updates will be on Fridays, Saturdays, Sundays and days off! Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own from the wolf pack are buttons with their faces and their most famous sayings on them. I DO NOT own the actual characters, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Collin and Brady. No matter how much I wish I did.**

**JPOV: **I _still _couldn't believe that _Paul _of all people imprinted on Bella! I mean, he just wasn't right for her. Fate must've made a mistake somewhere when they decided who they were supposed to be with. Don't get me wrong. I like Paul, he's my pack brother and all but he was a little… Shall we say… Annoying, out of control, vicious, vile, cruel, insulting, and everything under that category. But it's not just the fact that Paul wasn't _right _for Bella. He wasn't good for her. They were just so… _Different! _She was kind, sweet, funny, talented, and absolutely beautiful in every way. Whereas he was, well, just look at all of the above.

He hadn't stopped thinking about her for the past twenty-four hours since he imprinted! _I _should be the one imagining her in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle. _I _should be the one imagining what our children, what our _grandchildren _would look like and who they would look like. I couldn't take this anymore. Correction, I _wouldn't _take this anymore. It was time to act. _Fast. _

**PPOV:** I was practically as giddy as a school girl as I waited for her on the porch. I couldn't wait for her to get here. I still had so much to learn about her. And to be perfectly honest, I loved learning about her. She talked an awful lot about her mother and how much she missed her. About how her, her mother, and grandmother would go on trips together and get t- shirts from each place they went to. Her mother had recently sewn all the shirts into a quilt for Bella so that she would always remember her mother when she was away at college.

Then, something struck me… _College! Oh god, how could I have been this stupid? _I thought. _She probably wanted to go somewhere special. No doubt she got in a lot of special places. She seems very smart. What if she had planned to go somewhere really good for college? What if imprinting makes her feel as though she's obligated to stay here with me and go to community college? That won't do. My girl deserves the best and that's what she'll get. I'll follow her wherever she wants to go if she wants me to. Or I can stay here and wait for her no matter how much it hurts me. We'd have to discuss all this today._

I was starting to wonder where she was. She was five minutes later than she'd said she'd be… Oh no! I forgot that she said she was going to break the news to the bloodsucker. I growled. If he hurt her I swear on my own grave that I'll… I was shaken out of my thoughts by the roar of her truck coming right into my driveway.

Before I could even move an inch to go open the door for her, she was bounding up the front steps and into my arms. She was hugging me as hard as she could. Sparks flew up my body, reminding me that this angel was _mine._ It was too good to be true. I couldn't believe it myself. I squeezed her right back and chuckled. "That bad, huh?" I asked, trying to put some kind of comforting tone in my words. She just whimpered and nodded her head.

My heart broke at the sound that she had made. She sounded so weak, so vulnerable. So I picked her up into my arms and said, "Come on, pumpkin. Let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me all about it." I carried her inside. She told me what had happened with the parasite and I began shaking when I heard he had yelled at her. How could he? How could anyone yell at her? She was too good, too pure to get yelled at. She had calmed me down just by putting a hand on my shoulder. No one had ever been able to stop me once I started. It must be an effect of the imprint. She finished up. I was at least glad about the fact that the leech decided to let her go in the end.

We then, just ended up cuddling on the couch with our arms around each other's shoulders and waist and holding hands. We turned on the T.V. and watched _**The Notebook **_together. I was never really a fan of romantic movies but Bella liked it. So I suppose _now _I was all for it. Towards the end though, Bella began crying. I wiped her tears away and she grinned at me.

By the time the movie was over I realized it was six forty-five! We had fifteen minutes to get to Emily's house! And she'd kill _me _if we were late. Emily likes to be punctual. I knew we needed to get there fast and _really _fast at that.

I scooped Bella up bridal style into my arms and raced to Emily's house. I set her on her feet and said, "Well, are you ready? Cuz the guys are probably gonna make fun of us big time tonight!"

She surprised me by saying, "Since they _do _tease me on a regular basis anyway… Yeah I guess I am ready. Let's go." She smiled and took my hand.

We walked up the steps and into the house. The guys were silent for a split second, looking at us back and forth and then shouting…

**A/N: Sorry guys but I felt like a cliff hanger today! So next update will be Friday night or Saturday afternoon at the latest! As always, please tell me what you guys thought in a review! Thanks!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Change of plans. I'm not only gonna update on weekends and days off, I will be updating anytime I can during the week no matter how tired I am! I realize I need to also properly thank all the people who have put this story on their favorites and alerts! You guys rule! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never did. Never will.**

_We left off with…_

_We walked up the steps and into the house. The guys were silent for a split second, looking at us back and forth and then shouting…_

**BPOV: **All the guys screamed, "AWWWWW! LOOKS LIKE PAULY WALY TURNED INTO A BIG SOFTIE WOFTY!" They all cackled with laughter and I smiled. Paul smiled and rolled his eyes too before going over and smacking each of the boys on the back of their heads. "Yeah, so what?" he said. "My girl turns me into a pushover. You got a problem with that?" He asked, putting a tone in his voice that dared them to challenge him. It was Jared who answered, of course. "No, man, we don't. It's just that we've never seen you so…_ Calm! _It's a little odd, ya know?" Paul nodded, smiling at Jared. Probably because he knew he was right.

I suddenly noticed that our little gathering was missing one person. Jacob. Where was he? The entire pack was supposed to be here. I was worried about him. What if he was so upset about our imprinting that he ran away? What if he had gone to hunt Victoria by himself and she hurt him? Did he hate me? I hoped he came. I was scared. _Jake, _I thought miserably. _Where are you? _

**JPOV: **I was really late for the dinner at Sam and Emily's. I kinda didn't wanna face Bella and Paul and all of their gooey imprinting garbage. But I would. Tonight I would start my carefully laid out plan. Operation **"Woo and Win Bella" **was going underway tonight. Bella would be mine. And I started getting ready for the dinner at Emily's.

BPOV: It was a few minutes since Paul and I had arrived. All the guys were currently outside playing football and Jacob had just got here. I was occupied helping Emily in the kitchen. "So," she asked me. "How are things going with you and Paul?"

"Pretty good." I said. Grinning and giggling. "I think he has better control over his temperament issues now." I joked and she laughed with me. "I think so too." She smiled. "Emily, he's great and I feel like Victoria doesn't have a chance of getting to me because I feel so protected by Paul. It's so amazing that I don't know what to say." I gushed. "I _never _thought I'd see the day Paul was so calm, cool, and collected, but here it is. And Bella, you're the one who brought about this happiness in him. Thank you. You've made him whole." It looked like Emily was about to cry from the words she had just spoken and I, well I just couldn't stop smiling. I knew this was my family. Where I belonged.

**PPOV: **Me and the guys had just finished our game of football and were all now sitting on logs in Sam's backyard and they were goofing around. I went to sit by Sam. "So," he said casually, turning to look at me. "How does it feel for you? Being imprinted I mean. Do you enjoy it? I bet you wanna take back all those nasty comments you made about it whenever you saw me with Emily, or when Jared imprinted on Kim." He smirked at me.

I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth next. "Imprinting is the most amazing thing in the world. I can't imagine a world without Bella anymore. She makes me whole. Her laugh makes everything better and her smile makes me weak in the knees. I don't feel like being the cocky idiot I was before anymore, Sam. This feels wonderful. She is wonderful and I love her so much. I will do anything I can to keep that beautiful smile gracing her pretty little face." _Wow I sound like such a girl! _I thought. _But who cares?_

Sam grinned and said, "You're a changed man, Paul. Since you saw her the other day. You know that, man?" All I did was grin like an idiot. I knew I was a changed man and I was practically bursting with happiness about it. I suppose that's what Bella does to me. Sam patted me on the shoulder just as Emily called "Boys! Dinner!"

Everyone ran inside and Sam and I followed. I sat at the table next to my Bella and ate. We shared a few glances and smiles but never talked. I supposed the silence spoke for itself in a way. Just then, Sam stood up, coke can in hand and said, "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone raised their glasses. "To Paul and Bella. May their future together be happy, filled with joy and love and may it bring many new little werewolves." He joked. The creeper. Bella and I had just imprinted the other day. But the pack howled with laughter and everyone drank their sodas. After dinner I pulled Bella in the backyard so we could speak privately. It was time to talk to her about the college situation.

I took a deep breath and began, "Bella, sweetheart, what are your plans for college?" I asked. She answered me. But seemed very hesitant to do so. "W-w-w-well," she began. "I _was _planning on going to Columbia University in Illinois to get a degree in writing, but since we imprinted I realize that it's gonna be hard for us to be away from each other I was thinking about the University of Washington in Seattle or even the local community college so I can stay with my dad. God knows he will need my cooking to survive." She laughed. "Bella," I said pinching the bridge of my nose between two fingers. "You are _not _going to give up your dreams for me. I will be fine waiting for you. Sure it will hurt but I'll live. Or I can come with you." I said "Paul, you need to finish high school, you are not coming with me. We don't have to decide all this now. We'll cross this bridge when we come to it. I mean, I haven't even graduated yet." She said. "Okay." I said smiling. And we went back inside the house.

**A/N: Okie dokie I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I was gonna have this chapter up on Thursday and then I got a horrible writers block so sorry for the unfortunate delay. Review and give me feedback please! Ideas for the next chapter would be good too! Next chapter should be up by Wednsday! Tuesday if you guys are good! Review! Thanks! :) **

**-thewolfgurlgleek**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys! Here's chapter 6! It's up sooner than expected because you guys reviewed so much! Sorry for not putting Jacob's "plan" in the last chapter. It's in this one! And she will **_**not **_**be ditching Jacob. She just has been a little preoccupied with all the new imprint stuff. Plus, their relationship is a little rocky right now anyway. It'll get better don't worry. I like Jacob too much to make a monster outta him! Hahaha. Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now. Enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer blah, blah, blah.**

**JPOV: **I had just overheard Paul and Bella having a discussion of what she planned to do after she graduated high school. Well I guess we all heard it, you know, werewolf sense of hearing and all. It was time to put my plan into action. I heard them coming inside. When they did, they were holding hands and smiling at one another. I stood up and everyone looked at me. "Bella, I have something to tell you," I said.

"What is it, Jake?" She asked, looking worried. Meanwhile, Paul was giving me a funny, confused look. _I'm about to wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face. _I thought to myself smugly. I took a big, deep breath and smiled at her. The said, "Bella Swan, I'm in love with you. I always have been and always will be. I can give you _so much more _than Paul can. I've been waiting patiently for an opportunity to tell you I loved you since the day you came back from Arizona. I've loved you since we were kids. You saw me born in the hospital and we never left each other's sides after that. When your mother left and took you away with her it broke my heart. Pick me. I love you, Bella." I had just spoken the words I had waited forever to speak. I had, of course, imagined it all differently but it was the only way to truly get her to _see _that she had feelings for me too.

She stood there, dumbfounded by my confession, unable to form a coherent sentence. The pack was gaping at me like a bunch of little goldfishes, probably surprised at me for what I had just done. I could care less what they thought about it. Finally, my eyes landed on Paul. He was glaring at me. Teeth bared, jaw clenched. He didn't just look angry. He looked _livid. _Murderous, volatile. And it was all directed towards me. He was shaking violently now, vibrating so much it was hard to see him. He was about to phase and I knew it. Suddenly my heart stopped. _Bella!_

Bella was standing in front of Paul. Both hands on his chest, trying to calm him down. She was failing miserably. She was standing in an area which Paul could easily kill her if he phased. He was telling her to move. Well, no, _begging _her would be a more accurate term. But she wouldn't budge.

We could all see that this was it. "BELLA MOVE _NOW!" _We all chorused. I made to grab her out of the way but it was too late. Paul phased into his wolf. Scratching Bella badly across her body in the process. She was lying on the ground, unconscious, covered in blood. Paul was staring at her in his wolf form; he looked agonized, clearly panicking. He ran outside. Ashamed of what he had done to her. We knew there was no way we could get him to phase back any time soon.

"Jacob, come with me. We need to go talk to Paul. And I need to talk to the both of you. Jared, Embry, Quil, carry Bella to the hospital, Emily go with them. Tell the doctors she was mauled by a bear. Call Billy, Charlie, Sue. They'll all want to be notified about what's happened." Sam said urgently. "Sam, I wanna go with them." I protested. "NO! JACOB YOU COME WITH ME! GUYS GO!" He shouted. The guys scooped Bella into their arms and ran off towards the hospital. Meanwhile Sam and I ran towards the forest to phase and talk to Paul.

This was all my fault. I wish I had gone with them to the hospital. No matter how much I loved her, she was my best friend. And right now I feared that her life was in danger on account of me. _Oh, my poor sweet, Bella. Please be okay! Please. _I thought miserably.

**PPOV: **_My Bella. My Bella. My angel. My light. My love. _I thought as I came to a stop at a nearby tree and layed my big, grey, wolfy, self down next to it and sobbed. Tears the size of baseballs rolled out of my eyes. That was when I felt Sam and Jake phase. Before I could think a word to either of them Sam was speaking in my mind, running towards me with Jake on his heels, or paws I should say.

_Paul, Jacob has something he would like to say to you.-Sam_

_Look, man I am so sorry this is all my fault! I hope she's okay.-Jake_

_Yeah, it is your fault dude. I hope she's okay too. But Jake, I know you love her and I'm sorry our imprinting hurt you but I love her too. I hate myself for what I did and I'll take care of her with my life, man. I swear.-Paul_

_Yeah. I know you will. And if you don't, so help me if one tear ever slides down that pretty little face I swear on everything I hold sacred I will kill you, Paul Lahote. And I'm sure the rest of the guys will agree with me because they think of her as their baby sister.-Jake_

_Okay guys, I'm glad you've got that all sorted out. But I suggest we go and see whether go see if she's alright. Paul, I know you're new to the whole imprint thing. But we need to get you to learn how to exercise more control over your temper. I never wanted a repeat of what happened to Emily. _He mentally cringed at the memory. _And Jacob, you know it is impossible to interfere with an imprint. You will find the special one for you one day. But it's just not Bella. I'm sorry, man. Look, the important thing now is that we see Bella and make sure she is alright. Come on lets go!_

No matter how many times anybody would tell me it was an accident, I will never forgive myself. Even if Bella comes out alive, I will always think myself a complete idiot for my actions. Sam was right. I did need to get better control over my temper. Whatever happens, I just hope Bella will be alive and well when I get there. But most of all I hope she forgives me. If not, I would do everything in my power to be worthy of forgiveness. I was off to see my angel now. I was going home to her.

**A/N: Okay guys don't hate me for making what happened to Emily happen to Bella! But I needed to show that no matter how much Paul loves Bella he still has a massive temper issue! But I promise she won't have a big scratch on her face and won't die! Next update will depend on how many reviews I get! Thanks! Review!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and being totally awesome! I have to thank one very wonderful reader, RubyDragonJewel for giving me an idea for this chapter. I just kinda tweaked it a little bit. You guys rock! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never did, never will.**

**BPOV: **The last thing I saw was Paul's hand turn into a paw and scratch me across the face. Then, I drifted deep into unconsciousness. I was in my own mind after that. _The pain was everywhere. Burning and thrashing through my body. I was vaguely aware of voices. But they just sounded like a buzz to me. I remembered what had happened to make Paul phase. Jacob had confessed his love for me. I knew this had all been hurting him. I didn't blame him or Paul for what happened to me. I suddenly felt as though I was floating across the air; and very fast at that. The feeling stopped just as abruptly as it had started. The pain was becoming unbearable. I needed to pull through this. For Paul, Jake, the pack, Emily, My parents, Edward Alice, the Cullens, and… I couldn't think anymore. I was overtaken by pain. I felt as though my entire body from the top right side down was burning , but in a pool of hot lava. I couldn't think anymore. I needed to work through this somehow. I was suddenly feeling numb, very numb. I recall there being a time that I thought it would be better to just let Victoria take my life and I could die peacefully. I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to live and be happy and live on the reservation with Paul for the rest of my life. I don't want to die. The burning continued, not helping my will to live. Will I ever be lucky for more than five minutes? Another burning coursed through me. No, I suppose not. The pain began coming out in sharp crisp flashes._

**EPOV (Edward): **I was miserable without Bella. I hated that dog for taking her away from me. I saw her at school, looking blissfully happy; happier than she had ever looked when with me. When I saw her that way, I didn't care about the mutt or anything else. I was just ecstatic that she was content. No matter how much it hurt knowing I wasn't the one making her look that way. My entire family was mourning the loss of Bella. They loved her dearly and still do. But it wasn't the same for all of us not having her around all the time. My phone beeped. It was Carlisle. Before answering, I sensed something wrong. "Carlisle, what's the matter?" I answered the phone. Agonized and irritated.

"Edward, its Bella." He said. His voice sounded strained and I became worried. "The pack brought her to the hospital and she was completely soaked in blood. They say to the others that she was mauled by a bear but they told me what really happened. Jacob made Paul angry. Bella tried to calm him down, but failed. She's badly hurt; Edward and we don't know if she'll make it. We stitched the wounds so there won't be any scars. She will look the same. But there is still blood coming from a wound near her stomach. We aren't sure she'll pull through, son."

"When can I see her, Carlisle?" I asked. My voice was lifeless. Why did things like this always have to happen to Bella? "Edward, the entire pack is here; her father will be coming in a few hours because he is being held up at work. And Paul is on his way with Sam and Jacob and he probably won't react well to you being there. I will call you and the rest of the family to tell you when you can visit." He told me. "Alright, Carlisle. I understand. Call me the second they all leave, would you." I asked him. "Of course, Edward. Goodbye, I need to help her now." He was gone before I could say another word. I was in agony. I hoped Bella would be okay. But I wasn't so sure. How many times could one person be harmed so badly and still come out alive? I was sure my family would want to know what was wrong with Bella. I headed down the stairs to tell them. I groaned internally. This would not be a pleasant conversation to have with them.

**PPOV: **Sam, Jake and I had just arrived at the hospital. We were about to rush over to the nurse's station when Dr. Fang himself, put himself between us and the entrance to the ward. "Paul, boys." He said. "Bella has been stabilized and will most likely be alright." Most likely. I didn't like the sound of that but I let the doc continue. "She still has a wound in her stomach that was too deep to stitch up. So there is still a high amount of bleeding in that area. We've put her into a medically induced coma for the next couple of hours so she can heal properly. But she will not have any scars from the incident anywhere. We stitched the wound neatly enough to make that possible." I was overtaken with joy at this clarification. Not that I cared if she had any scars. She would still be just as breathtakingly beautiful as before. I just didn't want her to always have to have her remember this painful incident every time she looked at her reflection. She was so selfless that she would blame mine and Jacob's carelessness on herself. And I would have none of that. Just then, Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Paul, we are doing everything we can to help her survive this. She _will _survive this. You were very lucky this time." He said. I just nodded my thanks.

As Carlisle directed through the ward and we stepped inside her room, what I saw broke my heart. Bella was lying there. Wires and tubes attached to every open piece of skin. The pack and Emily were sitting there, just staring at her. Emily was crying. When they saw us standing there, Emily ran to Sam and cried into his chest. Quil and Embry got up and slapped Jacob, scolding him for causing this. I was aware that Jared was still sitting, staring at me with a rather sorrowful expression.

I didn't even glance at him. All I could see was my Bella. I had tears in my eyes as I went to her sleeping form and held her hand tight in my own. I began murmuring in her ear, "I'm so sorry, Bells. So sorry. I love you so much. Please don't hate me. Please be okay. Please." I noticed Emily was rubbing my shoulder, trying to console me.

After a few more minutes of the room being completely and totally silent except for the beeping of Bella's heart from the monitors, someone burst into the ward shouting, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S MY BABY SISTER?" We were all momentarily shocked. "Who are you?" I asked the boy, confused. He had dark, chocolate brown, messy hair and brown green eyes to match. He was wearing the same expression now that Bella always wore when she was worried. "I'm Bella's older brother, Cole. I'm nineteen. I've been away at the Marine Corps for a year. I just got home to my mother's house when she told me Bella had been attacked by a bear. I got on the first available flight out of Jacksonville and came straight here. I was so worried about her!" He said going to Bella and kissing the top of her forehead whispering, "I'm here now, baby sister. I'm home now." She actually whimpered in her sleep and leaned her face in his hand. "Wait," he said suspiciously. "Who are _you?" _he asked me.

"I'm Paul Lahote. Bella's boyfriend." I answered simply. "_Boyfriend?" _He whispered to himself in disbelief. "She never told me she had a boyfriend." He sounded hurt. He shifted his gaze to me. And it suddenly became a death glare.

"You better take good care of her." He threatened me. "If you harm her, so help me I will hunt you down and kill you and hide the body so my father doesn't throw me in a jail cell." I agreed with him wholeheartedly. If only he knew what I had just done to her. "I will take care of her with my life." I promised him. He looked at me, then. "Good." He said sternly, shaking my hand and gripping it hard before going to sit at his sister's side holding her hand. All of us completely silent. Then Bella began to stir on the bed and everyone sat up straight.

**A/N: Oooooooohhhhh! How will Bella react to seeing her brother again? Hoped you guys liked this chapter! Next update depends on the number of reviews I get. Love you guys! Review PLEASE! :) **

**-thewolfgurlgleek **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys! Just wanna say I am overwhelmed with all the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! And by the way Bella **_**will **_**wake up in this chapter. But first there is a brief Cole's point of view on the events from last chapter.**__**Now enjoy chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the magnificent genius Stephanie Meyer. Not me.**

_(Bella in the hospital unconscious)_

**CPOV: **I was sitting in my little sister's hospital room holding her hand. Sitting across from me now was her _boyfriend. _I didn't like the thought of my precious baby sister having a boyfriend. Me and dad were supposed to be the only two guys in her life. I had made it very clear to the boy that if one tear ever slid down my sister's pretty little face I would personally behead him. I was dead exhausted from the two flights I had taken today. I noticed a few more boys and a girl sitting in the corner. One of the boys looked extremely familiar. But I was too tired to acknowledge him too much. I was slouching in my chair but when I heard my sister start to stir, I sat up quicker than if I had been shocked by electricity.

She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around the room, smiling at her friends in the corner. It wasn't me she saw next, but Paul. Her _boyfriend. _Even the thought disgusted me. What she did next I did not expect. They threw their arms around each other and he was saying how much he loved her and that he was so sorry this had to happen to her. She forgave him and kissed him lightly. Then she slowly turned around and saw me…

**PPOV: **Bella sat up and looked around her room. When her eyes finally landed on me, I couldn't help myself anymore. I crushed her into a tight hug, never wanting to let go ever again. I apologized countless times and even after all I had done, she still forgave me. Being the selfless angel she is. I kissed her. Too overjoyed by the fact that she was alive and well to completely appreciate how amazing it felt. She turned herself around, her eyes landing on her brother finally…

**BPOV: **I couldn't believe how blurry my vision had been at first. I wondered how long I had been asleep. When Paul had apologized to me for this accident I just waved the apology away. He didn't mean to do it on purpose. And besides, the kiss he had just given me was enough to make me forget it had all even happened. I turned around, and my eyes landed on the last person I expected to see. My big brother, Cole. He knew I was angry at him for leaving home and going off to the marine core last year. I missed him and he knew that. I gave him a look that told him just how angry with him I was. All he did was give me a very sorrowful expression and the puppy dog eyes he used to give me when we were little. That was just plain unfair! He knew I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. I had to now, though. 

Sam seemed to process the expressions on our faces, cleared his throat and said, "Um… well I think we should all step out so Cole and Bella can discuss some things." The entire pack walked out of the room, Paul kissing my cheek as he went. I gave Sam a look that said, 'Thank you' as he walked out of the room. I turned my attention back to my brother. The boy I had once looked up to and who I thought loved me more than anyone else. All those thoughts changed when he left. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. But I was beyond angry with him.

He took a deep breath and began, "Bella, please listen to me-" NO _YOU _LISTEN TO _ME _COLE!" I screamed. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND YOU PROVED THAT WHEN YOU LEFT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I was in tears by the end. Cole had tears in his eyes too. He took a deep, shaky breath before responding. "Belsy," he used his old nickname for me. "I _do _love you. You're my baby sister. I only left because I knew by joining up with the marines, I would be protecting you. I wanted to be like dad, trying to keep my loved ones safe. I'm so sorry I hurt you when I left. I didn't want to leave but I knew it was my duty. I'm _so _sorry. I love you, Belsy-Boo."

I had never thought of him leaving in that way. I realized, in that moment, that I needed to forgive him. I knew actions would speak louder than words in this case so I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a soft, yet meaningful hug. We cried as we held one another. Suddenly, Cole broke the silence between us by saying, "Belly-Bean, when were you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend?" Oh dang it! I cursed internally. "Um… Well… Paul and I haven't been together for that long. And you never call so I couldn't really tell you if I wanted to." "I'm sorry." He whispered again. "I had no intention of ever forgetting my responsibilities to you as an older brother. But I guess calling slipped my mind." He chuckled. "But I did do one thing right." "Oh, really?" I asked. "What did you do right?" "Well," he said. "I told Paul that if he ever hurt you he was going to have to answer to me."

**CPOV: **I was beyond ecstatic that Belsy forgave me. Although, that little speech of hers broke my heart, it also helped me realize that I needed to be a better older brother. I had missed so much in her life over the past year that it was inexcusable.

Then, all her friends walked back into the room. They must have heard us finish up our conversation. "Oh, Cole, I forgot to introduce you to everyone." Bella said. "You already know Paul and this is Sam, Jared, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Emily, Seth, and Leah." She pointed to each and I acknowledged each of them with a nod. But realization hit as I saw the familiar boy from earlier. "Jacob Black, right?" I asked the boy. He nodded, looking apprehensive. I continued "You probably don't remember me. I barely ever visited Forks after mom left. Last time I saw you, you were two years old, maybe younger." We shook hands. My eyes landed on the boy next to him. Who was obviously younger, he looked familiar too. "Seth Clearwater." I smiled shaking my head at the boy. "You were barely six months old when I last saw you and now you're what? Fifteen?" He nodded. We shook hands too. Then, I looked at the girl next to Seth. I gasped. It couldn't be. "Leah?" I asked. She nodded. The only reason I remembered Leah more than the rest is because we were the same age. "Cole," she said. "It's been so long." I merely nodded. She was very beautiful. She was staring at me funny. I suddenly felt like she was the only girl in the world, besides my beloved sister of course. But the feeling I felt was like no other. Leah and I were snapped out of our chance when we heard Seth groan and Sam growl. Jacob said, "Oh, brother. We have _a lot _of explaining to do." I was confused.

**A/N: Oh my gosh! What do you think happened between Cole and Leah? Why did Seth and Sam react the way they did? As always review and tell me what you think. Whoever guesses what happens will have the next chapter dedicated to them! Review! :)**

**-thewolfgurlgleek**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Nobody got my second question of why Sam and Seth reacted the way they did but that's okay! I was only looking for what happened between Leah and Cole. (Hint: Sam reacted the way he did because even though he's with Emily, he is jealous. Seth reacted the way he did because he doesn't wanna be in Leah's mind anymore after what happened.) Without further ado I dedicate this chapter to (Drum roll please!)…**

**MyZebraWillEatYou**

**Mrs. Haley Lautner**

**RandomReader15**

**Ione-sama **

**Enjoy Chapter 9 everyone! :)**

**SPOV (Sam): **I couldn't believe this! Leah just _had _to imprint on _him? _Bella's older _brother! _Of all the guys on this twisted planet! Why him? I know I shouldn't be jealous but I was. No matter how much I loved Emily a part of me will always harbor that love for Leah from before. Why? Why did everything always happen to me?

**SPOV (Seth): **Oh great! My sister had just imprinted! Looks like Bella and I were gonna be in laws. Well, that wasn't the bad part of this. The bad part was that I'd have to be in my sister's mind and experience her thoughts about the boy who was destined to be my brother in law. Don't get me wrong I'm happy she's found someone after all that depression over Sam. But if he hurts Leah… Oh god, help him!

**LPOV: **I couldn't believe this! I just imprinted! And on Cole Swan no less. I mean, I had known him for a while back when we were kids when Charlie and Renee were together. He and I had been best friends. When he left with his mom, I was heartbroken. I had mostly grown up around Bella, Cole, Jacob, Seth, Rebecca and Rachel. We were all so close because our dads were all best friends. We would spend holidays and birthdays together. We would go on family road trips together. Heck, our parents used to _bathe_ us together when we were babies. We all hated the day Renee left with Bella and Cole. It was like our family, a band of seven best friends and siblings (metaphorically in most cases) were being torn apart for good. Sure, Bella and Cole came back for visits a lot. But it wasn't the same. Cole would barely come back with Bella, though. He liked to stay with his mom. Eventually, when Bella moved back to Forks, we all rejoiced. I was rather upset that Cole hadn't moved with her. That surprised me because they were always so close. Cole loved her and us so much before. When I learned from Charlie he had joined the marines, I forgave him for not returning. It's not like he could have. I was _so happy _that I'd imprinted on him! I could finally get over Mr. Stupid Idiot Planning to Marry my Cousin! A.k.a Sam. Now he didn't have to leave anymore. _YES!_

**CPOV: **I was beyond confused at this point. But not by my feelings for Leah. I had always felt that way about her when we were kids. That hasn't changed. I would've thought she'd forgotten about me after all these years. Seeing as I hadn't visited, it seemed inevitable that she would forget me. Yet, here she was, tall, strong, and beautiful as ever, standing in front of me. She remembered me! But once again, I was overwhelmed by confusion with what was going on around me. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked incredulously. Sam cleared his throat and glared at me. He looked somewhat jealous. "Why don't you talk with Leah alone for a while?" he said. Then, I heard the voice of an angel, "Cole," Leah said. "Why don't you and me go for a walk and talk for a bit?" she suggested. I nodded my head at first.

Then, I remembered the whole reason I had come back here in the first place. My beloved sister. I turned my head to look at her. As though I was asking her if she'd be alright without me for a few minutes. She nodded at me and smiled warmly. "Just go on." She whispered encouragingly. Paul came up and held her hand. Smiling at her like she was the only girl in the world. I didn't like that. _I _was the only one who could look at her with such affection and care. I mean I _am _her big brother after all. I glared at him but he didn't seem to have noticed me. He was too preoccupied gawking at my sister. I would have to rip his eyes out of their sockets later. "Cole," Leah said softly. "Come on. We have a lot to talk about." I nodded, averting my eyes from my sister and her… _boyfriend. _I mentally sneered the word 'boyfriend'. And I followed Leah out of the room, down the ward, and out the door of the hospital towards the forest,

"Leah," I said. "How've you been?" It took her a minute to answer. She looked like she was dazed. Like she hadn't heard a word I had said to her. Then, she snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh… Um… Me? I'm fine Cole. I've been better before but I'm alright. How are you?"

What did she mean she'd been better before? I was going to ask her but decided it would be better to let it go and answer her question. "I've been good, I suppose. You know, I've missed my mom, dad, and my sister probably most of all three. Life in the Marines doesn't give you much time for family. I regret joining sometimes because I've missed Bella and want to be there for her. But I always thought about fighting for a better future for _her._ So I did what I had to do. But I've been okay for the most part. Leah, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," she said. "Well… Why did you say you've been better before? And why was Sam looking at me like he wanted to kill me? What was going on in there when we were staring at each other?" I asked. Better to get it all off my chest now than later. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, Cole, all three of those questions tie together." She said. "They do?" I asked and she nodded before continuing, "Are you familiar with the Quileute legends?" This tactic took me by surprise. I nodded and answered. "My favorite was when they turned into wolves. It would be a cool thing to do."

She laughed. But continued, "All the legends are true. And I'm a werewolf. I'm the first female in history to phase." I opened my mouth to comment but she stopped me by putting a hand up and speaking once more.

"Don't you call me crazy! I promise I'll answer all the questions you asked me and anymore that you have for me later. But I'll prove to you that I'm not lying!" "How?" I asked. "I'll phase in front of you. Do you want to see?" I was unsure and I thought she was messing with my head, but I nodded anyway, unable to find my voice. "Okay." She said. "Close your eyes, count to ten, and then open them again."

I did as I was told and counted mentally. _One… Five… Eight… Ten! _I opened my eyes and gasped in complete and utter shock. Before me stood a grey wolf looking very thin and maybe, smaller than any others there might be. "L-l-l-Leah?" I stuttered out as I looked into the wolf's beautiful brown eyes I would recognize anywhere. The wolf nodded her head…

**A/N: So Cole saw Leah phase? Do you think he'll take the concept of imprinting okay? How** **about the** **fact that** **his sister's boyfriend is a werewolf and she is an imprint as well? What about what Sam did to Leah? Don't worry as soon as the explanation of imprinting is taken care of I will switch back to regular Paul and Bella and maybe Jacob point of view! Remember everyone, more reviews make a happy writer and a happy writer updates faster! So review please! :) Thanks!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okie dokie my raving readers! Chapter 10 is finally here! Sorry it took me so long to get this updated. I have no excuse except the usual homework and school. I'll try harder in the future! I hope you can forgive me. So we left off with Leah phasing in front of Cole… Hope this was worth the wait!**

**CPOV: **I couldn't believe my eyes. I had just seen the girl I love/ my childhood best friend change into a mythological creature. Wait a sec… then that would mean… _No! _No way! So my sister's _boyfriend _was a big hairy wolf, too? Ugh, migraine. This could _not _be happening. I looked at the wolf version of Leah. Just then, I knew I could accept this. I couldn't live without her. I saw that now. When I looked up again, Leah turned around and trotted off into the forest. About two minutes later, she came back as her beautiful, tall and human self. I noticed she was staring at me with an expression of amusement, nervousness, and apprehension all rolled up into one. The woman was mocking me!

"It's a bit weird, huh?" she asked.

"A little bit. But I suppose I can get used to it." I said, grinning sheepishly at her. "So, is there anything else I need to know about?"

"Um… well there is _one _thing that is critical that you know." She said. I motioned for her with my hand to continue. "Do you remember hearing a legend about imprinting?"

I nodded. "I think so… isn't that the one about the wolves looking at someone and are automatically bound to that person as their soul mate?" she nodded and praised me "very good. Well, there is something I need to tell you that has to do with that." I was shocked. What could she possibly have to tell me about imprinting? It didn't affect me. I wasn't Quileute or a werewolf. But instead of questioning her I nodded, signaling for her to come out with whatever it was she needed to tell me.

"Cole, I imprinted on you. We're soul mates. Destined for one another. Oh, and one more thing… your sister is an imprint too. Her and Paul are imprinted." I was surprised, ecstatic, and flaming with anger all at the same time. Surprised that Leah had just told me what she did, ecstatic that I would never have to compete for Leah or worry that someone would steal her away from me. But most of all I was angry that I had to have Paul as a brother in-law one day. Angry that my sister got that _idiot _as a soul mate. I hated him. No matter if he and Bells were meant to be, I didn't like him. And I would do everything in my power to keep him away from her.

**LPOV: **Cole seemed to have taken our imprint rather well. The imprinting of Paul and Bella… Not so well. When I told him he looked like he wanted to go burn Paul at the stake. I told him everything about what happened with Sam and when I had finished that, I could've sworn I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'machine gun' and 'to the joker's head'. I didn't care what happened to Sam anymore. I just wanted to spend forever with Cole. And that was what I was going to do.

SPOV (Sam): Where was she? She'd been gone for an hour and if she wasn't back soon… I think we all know what would happen. I officially detested Cole Swan. And I would do everything I could to keep Leah away from him. Even if it meant using my alpha gene for something I never wanted to do. She was worth it.

**A/N: Okay guys sorry it was shorter than usual but if I hadn't stopped here it would've gone on forever! I will most likely update by Friday, Saturday at the latest! Reviews are love so give me some people! Thanks!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long but I have my other story to update and school, so… sorry! I'll try harder! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And just so you guys know, Sam will not be made as an enemy. This is just a bit of his dark side! REVIEW!**

**BPOV: **Where was my brother? And what was taking him so long. I noticed Seth looked rather disgruntled ever since Leah had imprinted on Cole. It was just he and I in the room now. Everyone else had left to get food. Paul went too… after I forced him to, of course. He still went, though. Deciding to strike up conversation with Seth, and get an answer as to why he was acting so crabby, I asked him, "What's got you so wound up, Seth?" Giving him the baby talk voice I used to give him when he was a kid, and whining a lot.

He let out an exasperated sigh and said, "I love my sister, and even though your brother seems pretty cool, I just don't want her getting hurt again. Even if I am her little brother and not her big brother, I still have the protective instinct. And I saw her when Sam left her for Emily. She looked horrible. My poor sister refused to look at any boy other but myself and our dad for months. Every time Sam tried to apologize to her, she shut him out. Then again, she began shutting everyone out after their break up. Everyone but me, that is. Any other time Sam came to attempt an apology, I went straight outside and told him to get off our land and that Leah had no desire to see him. I swore to myself, from then on, if any guy ever hurt my sister again, I would hunt them down, kill them, and hide the evidence. And Leah's been even worse since dad died. She cries every day. What I'm trying to say is, I don't wanna see her hurt again. It will kill me." He finished sadly, hanging his head in sorrow.

"Anyway," he said, brightening up. "Bella, what's gotten you all uncomfortable? I know the look. You can tell me." He cooed softly.

I closed my eyes and then began, "I'm afraid of what my dad will say when he sees Cole here. They never got along well and seeing Cole here might not be a good thing for either one of them. Especially when Charlie finds out Cole is staying for good." I shuddered at the thought and then continued, "I think Cole doesn't like Paul. He is very overprotective of me. Always has been, always will be. I'm afraid of what Edward will say when he discovers Paul attacked me, or when he finds out I have a brother, or how Cole will react when he finds out about Edward and realizes that I had not only one, but _two _boyfriends unknown by him. I'm lost in an endless sea of worries." I finished tiredly.

A sharp pain emanated through my arm. I pressed the IV and instantly fell asleep. Leaving my worries, and a sympathetic Seth, for a later time.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual but if I didn't stop here, it would have went on forever! Next chapter will be longer! Promise! Did you guys like the little Bella/Seth brother/sister sympathy moment! Next update will be Friday or Sunday because I have a birthday party to attend to on Saturday. Ideas for the next chapter are welcome. For I am always open to them! REVIEW! Love you guys! :)**

**Thanks for reading,**

**thewolfgurlgleek**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I am updating much later than I said I was going to. But of course, my teachers have been giving me a bit of homework so I've been busy! And yesterday was my birthday so I didn't have a chance to update then! Anyway, I apologize once again. Can you all find it in your hearts to forgive me? :) Hope so. Anyway, thank you for still being dedicated to my stories enough to keep reviewing no matter how bad my updating schedule is! Love you guys! And by the way I thought you might like to see how Charlie reacted to seeing Cole again (it takes place after Cole finds out about the imprint and he is sitting in Bella's room). Here it is! I'm talking too much. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the twilight saga whatsoever. Stephanie Meyer is the mastermind behind it all!**

**CPOV (Charlie): **I parked the police car in front of the hospital and bolted towards the door. Paul had called me and said that Bella had been mauled by a bear. I prayed that she was okay. My little girl would not leave me. Not if I had a say in it. The sliding doors opened for me and I sped towards the room Paul had told me Bella was in. When I got to the door of the room and peered inside, I saw someone I never expected to see again. My only son. He looked up at me, taking his eyes off his sleeping sister's form. His eyes filled with tears.

"Hi, dad." He whispered.

"Son?" I asked. All he did was nod at me. I couldn't believe this. My boy had finally come home after all these years and I just couldn't seem to keep my tears at bay. They fell down my face as I went to give him a hug. After what seemed like hours, but what was actually only a couple of minutes, I pulled back, looked at him up and down and laughed slightly.

"Oh, Cole," I chuckled. "You're looking good, buddy. How old are you now? Nineteen?" He nodded. "So, I heard from your sister when she moved back that you'd joined marine core. Following in your father's footsteps, you are. Protecting the ones you love. But Bells was pretty torn up because she thought you abandoned her. Have you spoke to her. Has she seen you? Has she woken up at all? _Will _she wake up?" I asked, but it was more like commanding him to give me the answers to my questions.

"Yes dad I've spoken with her. All is forgiven. I know I hurt her and left her but I'm going to stay with you to try to make up the time I've lost with the both of you. If… that's alright with you, of course, dad."

I smiled at him and said, "Son, I'm your dad. We're _supposed _to live together. I'd love for you to come stay with me. And I'm sure Bella would love that too. By the way, I take it since you've always been a fairly protective older brother, you've met Paul already and you don't like him very much and you think he isn't good enough for her."

He grunted, annoyed, and nodded. "He's just not her type, dad. Any guy that wants to date my sister should treat her like the princess I've always treated her as. Although, the position of top two best men in her life should already be taken." He said winking at me. I laughed and then, with my son, I began to watch my daughter, as Cole and I reconnected with our thoughts.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! I **_**promise **_**that I am going to update by Sunday or Monday! REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys! **

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in two weeks. Been kept busy with schoolwork and such. But I'm here now so thanks for sticking around! Here's where Edward is allowed to visit Bella. Finally had an idea as to how it should go! Review, feedback, whatever is great! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Breaking Dawn part 1 DVD. Not the actual series. That belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

**EPOV (Edward):** Carlisle had called me five minutes ago and told me I was allowed to come see Bella now. But he had also told me that there would be a few surprises for me once I got there. That was what I didn't understand. Well, whatever as long as Bella was alright I could deal with any other obstacle in my way.

As my Volvo pulled into the parking lot of Forks Memorial Hospital, I heard Charlie's thoughts slowly drifting away down the highway. _I can't believe he's back. What will he think when he meets Edward? Well, he darn sure didn't like Paul so he might as well detest Edward. That's what I love about him. He's so protective of Bella. _Then his thoughts disappeared. Who was going to hate me the moment he met me? Who was so protective of Bella? I guess I'd find out soon enough.

As soon as I walked through the entrance, I saw the entire pack leaving. Paul just looked at me, laughed, and shook his head. As he passed me, I heard his thoughts. _Just wait for those two to meet. If he hated me, then he'll wanna murder Cullen. _Who was this guy and why was everyone thinking that he'd hate me?

When I walked into Bella's room, the first think I saw was that she was sleeping and hooked up to many tubes. The second thing I saw was a boy with messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes in the same shade as Bella's. He looked up and noticed me.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I should ask him the same question. But I decided to answer his first. "I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's ex-boyfriend. But we're just friends now and my father is the doctor taking care of her and he told me about her so I just had to come down and see if she was alright. And you are? I was rambling but I didn't care.

_Another boyfriend she didn't tell me about? Are you serious? It's like I haven't existed at all to her in the past year. I guess I deserve it for not being here for her though. I still don't like it. _He thought. What did he mean 'hadn't been there for her'? Who was this guy? Just as he was about to answer that very question, we heard Bella stir in her bed…

**BPOV: **I was all awake now. As I sat up, I saw my brother and Edward staring at me. Wait a minute! Edward! Oh no! "Bella?" Cole asked me. "Is there something you need to explain to me?" _Well this should be fun. _I thought.

**A/N: Muahahahahahahahahaha! Another cliffy! Sorry but I find they make the story a lot more fun to read and to write! I once again, apologize for my lack of updating! That will change. I'm making more update time in my schedule. Please review and tell me what you think! And give me ideas for the next chapter. Also, thanks for sticking with this story even though I have a horrible updating schedule. Next update will be Saturday for sure!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well hello my lovely readers! Chapter 14 is here! Sorry I kept you waiting I just really wanted to make this a special chapter for you guys! Enjoy and review so I can write faster!**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey Stephanie can I own Twilight?**

**SM: Nope. Sorry kiddo. Its mine.**

**Me: Oh darn!**

**There ya have it folks not mine never will be.**

**CPOV: **I cannot believe she didn't tell me she had had two boyfriends while I was away! Not one, but two! Was she serious? I was gonna kill her when she woke up! The guy introduced himself to me. Apparently his name was Edward Cullen. He seemed to really care about Bells. A gentleman too. He seemed much better for my baby sister than that Paul character. Why would she pick a guy like Paul over a guy who genuinely cares for her? I guess I'd have to find out when Bella woke up.

Just as I was about to tell him who I was, we heard Bella move from her slumber and awaken. She looked around at us. Alarm. That was the only expression coursing through her features at that very moment. Normally, I'd be concerned. Not this time, though. This time, something was actually happening that she didn't want me to know about. That was something I would _never _show sympathy for. No matter how much I loved her. "Bella?" I asked, formal, yet suspicious. "Is there something you need to explain to me?" Her face filled with nervousness.

**EPOV: **Bella looked nervous. Why did she look nervous anyways? Who was this guy and why did he scare her so much. "Cole… Um… I see you've met Edward. Edward this is my big brother, Cole. He's been away at marine corps for about a year now. So that's why you've never met him." She smiled sheepishly at me. Ugh! She _knew _I couldn't resist that angelic little smile of hers even if I wanted to. So I grinned back at her shaking Cole's hand and saying, "Pleasure to meet you." He merely grunted and nodded at me grimly. Suddenly, Charlie's face came to mind and I had to attempt with everything I had, not to break out into mindless laughter.

Cole's thoughts were vicious, hurt, and angry. Not that I blamed the guy. He hadn't heard one single detail about his sister's life since he'd left last year. Especially because she's had something a brother never wants their little sister to have. A boyfriend! Not just one, but _two! _It had to be hard on the guy.

He looked at Bella and spoke through gritted teeth, "Bella? May I speak to you alone for a moment?" He glared at me pointedly. I got the hint. Giving Bella a soft smile and a look that said, 'feel better' and left the room. As I left the hospital I felt bad. I didn't want to be the cause of more family distress. Especially with Bella in this state. I did hope she was alright though.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that chapter! Updates should be a lot quicker now for sure since SAT's are over! Next update should be… well we can try tomorrow if you guys are good and leave me a bunch of reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Love,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 15! Sorry I know it's been a tad longer than expected but I got the Hunger Games and was really excited to finish it! And I just did an hour ago so I'm back now! By the way, so sorry to my reviewers who were offended by my misuse of the word Marine Corps. From now on it will be used correctly. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. If I did then I'd give Embry some more dialogue and a happily ever after.**

**BPOV: **I had never seen my brother so… angry. Especially not with me. Heck, Cole was _never _angry with me. But he had a good reason to be now, after all. It was stupid of me to lie to him about Edward and Paul. I had to make my wrongs right. "Cole," I began softly. "Cole, I am _so-" _but I was cut off by his outburst.

"_Don't you DARE _tell me you're sorry_, _Isabella." He growled, half raising his voice. "You've lied to me again and again since I got here! You had not just _one _boyfriend while I was gone but two! _Two _Bella! How could you do this to me? You're just a little girl! A baby in fact! Paul is a loser, Bella! He's going nowhere! Edward can at least treat you like the princess you deserve to be treated as! He seemed like a gentleman! The kind of guy I've always wanted you to be with! Why did you leave him and go for the worst guy you could possibly find?" He screamed at me.

I couldn't believe my _brother _was talking like this. I would've thought he'd be happy that I was happy. That I'd found someone who loved me for who I was. I was in tears when I answered him. "I thought you would've been happy for me." I wept. "Happy that someone loved me _just as much _as you do. And now you're telling me you don't like Paul. How could you be so insensitive? You haven't been that faithful to me either, bro." He looked positively perplexed as I said that, "Wh-wh-wha" he stammered. But I was on a roll and I wasn't about to let him stop me, so I continued. "You told me you would call me _every _day after you left. But did you? No. no you didn't. You left and never bothered to call me back. You left when I needed you the most." I was sobbing now and my brother looked so horrified with himself. I felt bad but I wasn't about to let him control me _again._

"Bella," he whispered, sounding so broken. "You're right. I'm so sorry I…" he was lost for words. So I took advantage of that and said, "Just go, Cole. Get out and leave me alone. It's not something you shouldn't be used to, anyway." I said coldly. "B-but Bells," he said. I inclined my head sharply toward the door and with one last broken look, my brother was out the room. I heard him crying and I immediately felt terrible for hurting him.

Just then, Paul walked in. I gave him a look that obviously was asking him if he'd heard the conversation. He nodded solemnly and I began to cry.

**PPOV: **I walked over to Bella and began to whisper her words of comfort. At that moment, I knew I had to do whatever I could to make Cole see that I was right for Bella. She whispered to me that it didn't matter to her what her brother thought. She loved me and that's all that mattered to her. I kissed her softly, as I smiled and thought that maybe everything would be right after all.

**CPOV: **I couldn't believe that she had ordered me to leave! I knew I shouldn't have left her, but I had no choice. I needed to know that she would always be safe and the only way I could was to join the Marine Corps. I got to dad's house. My old house and went up to where mine and Bella's room used to be. Now it seemed to be just Bella's. The walls and bedspread were her two favorite colors, green and purple. I needed my baby sister. Even if it meant letting her date that slime ball, Paul. But I didn't know what to do to make her forgive me just yet. And knowing how stubborn she is, she probably will take some convincing. So for now, I just layed on her bed, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent and wept for my beautiful baby sister that I had put through so much pain and suffering without meaning to.

**A/N: Well there you have it, folks! Don't you feel bad for Cole? I might be able to make his situation easier faster if you leave tons of reviews! Peace out home-roomies!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Don't you just love me for coming back so quickly? Haha just kidding! Anyway… I understand why some of you don't like Cole. He's being a jerk right now. But just give him a chance and trust me, you'll like him a whole lot more. But you're not alone because I'm kinda upset with him too (then I'm upset with myself because I made him say that). Sorry awkward moment there. On with the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Marine76 because your review made me smile and inspired me to write faster! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! GET IT IN YOUR BRAINS!**

**CPOV: **I needed to make things right with Bells. It hurt me just knowing that I had hurt her feelings. I'd _never _yelled at her that way. I can't believe I did it now! This was the last straw, I needed to go see her _now. _So as I came to that realization, I noticed that I had walked all the way to the car, keys in hand as I pondered what I would do with my dilemma. Not taking any time to think over how mentally unaware I was, I sped off to the hospital.

But when I got there and asked the nurse where Bella was, she told me that she had been discharged an hour ago by my father and that her boyfriend and his friends had taken Bella down to La Push to celebrate her homecoming. Without even notifying me! Well… I guess she had a good enough reason, being hurt by me right now. But it was in my nature to be angry and overprotective. I _am _her older brother after all. Luckily, I remembered exactly how to get to La Push and drove straight there from the hospital.

I found the entire pack, including my sister, on the beach in front of the fire talking and laughing. That's when I layed eyes on my sister. I had never seen her so… _happy. _She looked as though she were glowing. Paul had his arms tight around her shoulders and hers around his waist. They were roasting marsh mellows and laughing and hugging together. It sickened me but I needed to push that feeling aside for the sake of mine and Bella's relationship. Sam seemed to see me out of the corner of his eye and gave me one curt nod. I gave him the same. He seemed to know what happened between me and Bells. And he didn't seem to like it one bit.

I stepped behind my sister and Paul and cleared my throat to make myself known. They both whipped around, startled. Before I could get a word out, Bella spoke, well more like hissed the words, "what are _you _doing here?" at my face. It was my turn to be startled. She had never spoken to me that way. "I-I-I was here to apologize." I whispered brokenly. All she did was look at me with an expression that looked like a mixture between shock and pure hatred. Again, another thing she'd never done to me before now. But the hatred in her eyes seemed to momentarily outweigh the shock. "And why should I forgive you when you betrayed me that way?" she asked, her voice as venomous as a rattlesnake bite.

A pang of pain shot through my heart when she used that tone with me. My voice was even more broken (if possible), and I was close to crying when I answered again. "You should forgive me because… because I'm your big brother, Bellsy-Boo. Because I love you and care for you and only want the best for you. I remembered on the way over here how I used to take you by the water, spin you around and dunk you in. How happy you looked when we spent time together. I never wanted that to end when I went to join the Marines. But it had to. Because I had to leave so I could protect you from any danger that threatened to threaten you. That's why I left. For you. Because I love you, baby sis. Please…" I begged her, crying completely now and almost on my knees. "Please forgive me, Belly-Bean."

She was crying too. Crying hard, and Paul was rubbing soothing circles on her back. I saw then that he really did care about her. It didn't matter anymore to me how stupid he looked. Just as long as he loved and cared for Bella as much as I did and treated her like the princess she was meant to be treated as, then I was okay with them being together. But if he ever took one step out of line then I would personally hunt him down and bury the body.

Bella looked at me for one long, agonizing minute and finally she said, "Cole, I never wanted you to leave to protect me. What I needed was for you to protect me by being _right here next to me. _But you weren't. That's what hurt me most of all. You leaving me. And now you're back. My big brother's back and I couldn't be more glad that you're home and safe. But you shouldn't be upset about Paul and I. You shouldn't make false assumptions about the kind of guy he is. He loves me and adores me and he'd do anything for me, just like you. Give him a chance before you judge. I forgive you. I love you, too big bro." she said half giggling half crying. We hugged for a little while before I pulled back and grinned for a moment.

"Paul," I said. He raised his eyebrows at me in question. "May we speak alone for a moment?" he nodded and let go of Bella's hand, following me down the beach. I turned to him and took a deep breath, preparing him and myself for something I never thought I'd say.

**A/N: Okay hope you liked it! See, Cole's not so bad. What do you think he'll say to Paul? Tell me in a review! Remember, the shiny button at the bottom of the page that says 'Review this Chapter' wants you to click it badly! I think you should! You guys are the best! Love you!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17 has arrived guys! I hope you love it because you all deserve an awesome chapter for all the wonderful reviews! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever**

**CPOV: **"Paul," I said, an apologetic tone already taking place in my voice. "I haven't treated you very fairly. I judged you without getting to know you and I'm so sorry. You _are _good for my sister. Way better for her than anyone else, even. Because you love her and care for her more than your own life. I can see that and it makes me so happy because that's all I've ever wanted for her. I will be glad to call you my brother one day." I felt bad for being so hard on him before. Now that I see that he truly is devoted to my sister, I have the upmost amount of respect for him.

Paul just stood there for a moment, seemingly in shock. But after about a minute, a large grin growing upon his face as he asked, "You really mean that?" I nodded my head, smiling in answer. In which he replied by saying, "Thank you so much, Cole. I will love and respect your sister with everything in me until the day I die. And if I do something wrong, I give you the right to shoot me and bury me. But I was wondering if… well if…" he tried a different approach. "As you probably know, Bella and I are both seniors and are graduating in two weeks and… she told me she was going to college in Seattle for daytime classes. Which makes me very happy because now I don't have to always want her to get on a plane and fly back to me? But that's not the point." He said quickly. I nodded my head urging him to continue. "Well I was wondering if, after graduation and our fight with the vampires is over… if well… you'd let me propose to her.

I could barely believe what I had just heard. Paul wanted to marry my little sister! I wanted to tell him no. But I knew my sister. She would never forgive me if she found out that I might have ruined any chances she had at marrying Paul. Plus, I loved her too much to see her possibly start ignoring me for that decision. And I knew Paul would take great care of her. So I found the words, "Of course I give you my permission. Congratulations, man. I know she'll say yes. She really loves you." Coming out of my mouth.

He grinned at me and said, "I hope so. And by the way, don't tell her I'm gonna propose. I'm gonna surprise her at a graduation party I'm throwing her on the beach by proposing in front of the pack. I nodded my promise. It seemed reasonable. Bella deserved a proposal as special as that. Although I was kinda creeped by the fact that she might just end up getting married before I do.

But just as I was thinking that very thought, I saw my Leah standing on the end of the shore waving at me and motioning for me to come over to her. Paul seemed to notice this too because he told me to go and chat with my girl while he got back to chatting with his. I smiled at him and clapped him playfully on the shoulder as he walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned to Leah, smiling vibrantly and walked towards her.

**PPOV: **The talk with Cole had really made me feel better. I didn't want her family not to like me because one: it might cause strain in her family and I don't want that to break her and her brother apart because of me. Two: if her brother didn't like me, it might make her not wanna be with me and I just wouldn't be able to take it if that happened. But I was _beyond _relieved that I didn't have to worry about that anymore! And I could propose to Bella now! Could life get any better? I sure didn't think so.

**A/N: See, everything's okay between Cole and Paul now! AND Paul's gonna propose! Wow! If only we knew what Leah and Cole were gonna talk about! Well I guess we are gonna have to wait till next chapter! Which should be up soon if you're good and review a bunch!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it's been such a long time! Writer's block taking its toll! Forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever **

**LPOV: **I motioned Cole over to talk to me. We hadn't really spoken much since I told him about imprinting. It was like he didn't want me to imprint on him! And if that was the case, then I would break apart. I already survived _one_ heartbreak from all this stupid werewolf voodoo magic junk. I knew I would never survive a second one. He and I needed to talk about this. Cole made his way over to me, smiling a breathtakingly beautiful smile along the way.

"Hey, Lee-lee! What's up?" he asked enthusiastically. I took a deep breath. _Better to get this out of the way now, _I thought. "I just… don't get it, Cole! I feel like you've been avoiding me and that's not okay! If you don't wanna be with me then that's fine! Even though we're imprinted doesn't mean that we need to be together! We can just be friends if you want. But I don't like you constantly dodging me like I'm some disease you've gotta take cover from!" I was breathing heavily now. Glad that I had finally gotten that off my chest. It was then that I noticed he was gaping at me like a little fish.

"L-l-l-Leah." He stammered shakily. "I have _not _been avoiding you! It's just that I was so worried about Bella when she was in the hospital that I didn't have much time to think about anything other than when and if she'd be coming home and what's best for her at this point. I have time to think about other things now. Such as being with you. And I do want to be with you. I've been in love with you ever since we were little kids. I was heartbroken when my mom and dad got divorced because mom was taking both me and Bella with her and I was worried that I'd never see you again and you would find another boy that you cared about! I had never stopped wondering about you in all the ten years that I've been away from here. I was hoping that someday, somehow I would be able to see you again. And here we are now. Standing on the same beach, in the same spot as we played tag and built sandcastles and had picnics on. And I couldn't be any happier than I am now that I'm here with you. I love you, Leah Clearwater and I always will. If you don't like it, well then too bad because there is absolutely _nothing _you can ever say or do to change that!"

His voice had been continuously rising throughout the entire monolog. I registered everything he had said to me in a split second before throwing my arms tightly around him sobbing tears of joy into the collar of his shirt and murmuring, "I love you, too." very softly. All I knew was that life couldn't get any better for me than it was right now. And that was cold hard fact.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that talk a bunch! Because I sure enjoyed writing it! Sorry if it was a little short but there's more to come! And sooner at that because I've **_**finally **_**worked through my writers block! Review and the chapters will come by the boatload! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took longer than expected but I got sick! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I think you'll find it slightly funny :) enjoy! **

**PPOV: **Bella was graduating _this _Saturday. Time was flying by so fast since she'd been in the (I hate this word when it comes to her)… hospital. But that was good. We were moving on completely from the incident.

Cole and I had been getting along much better lately since we had that talk a few weeks ago. Speaking of which, I was beyond relieved and ecstatic when Cole had given me permission to propose to Bella. I had talked to Charlie about it only a few hours after I mentioned it to Cole. He had given me his blessing almost instantly and told me that he was glad that it was me and not Cullen. I had told him to keep it between us, but secretly I was just as glad as him that it was me and not sparkle-boy (I didn't dare say sparkle-boy in front of Charlie, though). He had laughed. Charlie had also mentioned that, like Cole, he would hunt me down and shoot me if I didn't take good enough care of Bells. I'd agreed with him completely.

But I was gonna go shopping for wedding rings today, because I was planning to propose on graduation night at the surprise party the pack and I were throwing her. I know she didn't like surprise parties but it fit. Seeing as the proposal itself was a surprise… then I realized something. I had absolutely _no idea _what to look for when buying a ring. Sure, I'd had a couple (or more) girlfriends, but I had never cared as much as I did about Bella. So I had never bought any of them jewelry. It was decided. I needed an expert… well, at least the closest thing I could find to an expert.

**(Five minutes later after running across the Reservation)**

I bolted through the door of Sam and Emily's place shouting "SAM! SAM I NEED YOUR HELP!" frantically. Sam, who had had his arms around Emily in a light cuddle on the couch looked up at me annoyed. "What do you want, Paul? Is someone hurt? Are there vampires on the loose?" I shook my head, "Nope. None of the above." Sam looked at me like I was a total nut job. "Well then," he growled. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to propose to Bella this Saturday at the party." I had just barely finished the sentence when Emily let out an excited screech and ran to hug me tight. "That's a wonderful idea, Paul! I'm sure she'll say yes! And don't worry; before you tell me, we are _not _going to spill the beans on this one. Right, honey?" she asked glaring at Sam pointedly. He just chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Paul, Emily's right. That is a great idea. Quite romantic, which usually isn't you but it sure is a nice change, I gotta say." I smacked him playfully on the back of his head before he continued. "And we'll be happy to truly add Bella to the family even more completely, seeing we already share a very strong sisterly bond with her. But dude, that was no reason for you to rush into the house and almost give me a cardiac-arrest. Where was the fire, man?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to make myself look a little annoyed and obvious. But it was prominent in my voice when I answered that I was desperate. "I need to buy her a ring. And I don't know how or where to start. Can you please help me find one?" I was all but begging him. He simply smiled at me and said, "Sure, buddy. We can go now if you want. We've still got about six hours until the malls close so that should be more than enough time to find something you like. But Paul… we might have to bring the boys along. Because they were just standing right by the door for this whole conversation, man."

He slightly smiled at the last sentence, but I was shocked as I turned around and saw Jared, Embry, Quil, Jacob, and Seth staring at me, grinning like Cheshire cats and containing slight laughter, and (I was guessing but I could be wrong) snide comments. Finally, Embry was the one to crack. "Wow, who knew Paul Lahote of all people could be tamed down from a ladies man to a soft and sensitive and _loyal _boyfriend and soon to be… husband? I would've never believed it if I hadn't seen it happen myself. Right, boys?" they all grinned and nodded their heads. But I just shook mine in utter amusement.

"Come on, you goons let's get to the store. I wanna have a chance to buy Bells the perfect ring before they all close." The boys shook their heads, shocked at my unbelievable level of sappiness. Even Sam, who was imprinted himself, was a little bit surprised that it was _me _acting this way. But hey, I guess that's what imprinting does to a guy. And yes, even insensitive, temperamental idiots like myself. But Bella was the best girlfriend ever. She deserved to be happy. She was the one for me. Which is why I wanted to marry her as soon as possible. And with that thought, the guys and I were off to the car.

**A/N: Next stop (drum roll please)… the jewelry store, yay! I hope you guys liked that chapter a lot! I'll probably update tomorrow for real this time because I can't wait to show you guys what I have in mind for the proposal! All I'm gonna say is… I think it will be sweet enough to make some of you shed a few tears. I know I would if Alex Meraz, Kiowa Gordon, or Taylor Lautner (especially Taylor LOL) said to me what Paul will say to Bella! Review please! Because if you do I will most definitely post the next chapter by tomorrow! Review! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back just as I'd promised! Thanks to anyone who's ever clicked on this story! And thanks to those of you that reviewed and said they were glad I was feeling better! You guys are so sweet and that just makes me love you all a billion times more! Anyway, on with the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. Never owned it, never will.**

**PPOV: **We arrived at the jewelry store in Port Angeles just half an hour later. The second we walked in I felt bad for most of the guys. Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry looked all lost and confused, like they were in some strange alternate universe that was completely foreign to them or something. Jared didn't look like he had much of a clue either for that matter. But he was probably gonna pay real close attention because he was most likely gonna propose to Kim in two years, maybe less (at least that's what I was betting on).

Sam, on the other hand, knew what he was doing because he had proposed to Emily just six months ago and they were planning to get married on the Fourth of July next year. I had started to browse around the shop, looking at all the rings on display, but none of them seemed perfect enough for Bella to me. Sam came up behind me, "See anything you like, man?" I just shook my head solemnly.

Lucky, for me, a blonde sales girl with curly hair and a business suit came up to me and said, "Hello, I'm Megan. Do you need any help finding something?" I nodded. "Well, I'm planning on asking my girlfriend to marry me this Saturday, and I wanna get her a really great engagement ring." She smiled at me really big and said, "Well, we just got a new set and I think I have something that I think your girlfriend will absolutely love. I'll go get it for you." I nodded my thanks, too nervous to say anything else (I was already dreading possible rejection). And she went to the back room to go find the ring she had described.

Megan came back about three minutes later with a small box. "Here we go," she said. "I think you'll love this one." She opened the box, and sure enough the ring was beautiful. It looked like a traditional diamond engagement ring. But it had a nice feel to it that made it look extremely classic. And I knew Bella loved anything that was classic and romantic. This ring was both.

Sam came up behind me and examined the ring. "Wow, Paul. That ring's gorgeous. What do you think of it?" I grinned hugely and spoke the exact words that were in my mind at that moment. "I think it's more perfect than I could've imagined. It's absolutely wonderful. I don't care how much it is, I'll take it." I told Megan. She smile and let me pay for the ring. I'm not even gonna say how much it was because if Bella found out she might just murder me for spending this much on her. Megan said, "It really is a lovely ring. I'm sure this girlfriend of yours will say yes to you. Especially since you didn't care how much money it was." I laughed and nodded saying, "Thank you Megan." Before leaving with the guys to McDonald's to get some food and goof around. I guess some things never change. But Saturday would be perfect now.

**(Skip a few days to Saturday at 6:30 p.m.)**

**BPOV: **My graduation ceremony had turned out great! Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Alice… and yes, Edward had all accepted our diplomas together and taken a bunch of pictures, crying, laughing, and hugging. We even made plans to meet up for lunch on Monday. The entire pack had come to the ceremony to congratulate me and tell me how proud of me they were.

Leah and Emily whisked me away back to my house to apparently get me ready (for what I wasn't sure). But it was like they were playing Barbie Dress up with me or something. They had dressed me in a very pretty white knee-length dress with hearts on it with hot pink ballet flats.

Then we were driving in the direction of La Push and I had a sickening feeling that a party of some sort was waiting for me there. I was right. When we parked by the beach, I saw the entire pack in the distance talking and laughing along with Sue, my dad and brother, and Billy with a banner reading 'Congrats Grad!' hanging over their heads. I was immediately bombarded with hugs and words of love. Cole was sobbing as we hugged and he told me that this was the proudest moment of his life and nothing would ever compare. Which touched my heart.

Paul, who had been holding on to me the entire time, looked breathtaking in a black button-down shirt and full-length jeans. But he had been looking nervous all the while. I wondered what that was about, but brushed it off as nothing.

A few hours later, we were all sitting around the fire just like old times. Sue was laughing in the middle of Charlie and Billy, Leah was curled up on my brother's lap, both looking happier than I had ever seen them, Sam and Emily had their arms around each other, as did Jared and Kim, Jake, Quil, and Embry were goofing off right next to me, and Paul and I were snuggled up with one another happily. That's when I decided it was time for me to make my big announcement.

"Everyone, I have something I would like to share with you all." And everybody turned their attention to me looking curious. I continued, "Well first off, the party is wonderful, thanks guys! And second, I've made a decision about college. I've decided that I wouldn't want to move out of my house to go to college no matter how close it would be, so I've decided to attend Forks Community College." Everyone erupted in cheers. My father, brother and boyfriend looked happiest of all.

That was when Paul got up. "Well then, now that Bella has made a happy announcement I think it's time for me to make an announcement of my own." He said, giving Sam a confident look, and I saw Sam return it. I just looked at him, confused as he turned to me, took my hand, pulled out a small box, and getting down on one knee. I realized what was happening and my eyes filled with tears.

**PPOV: **_This is it. _I thought as I stared into those teary pools of chocolate and began my speech. "Bella. I had never truly seen beauty until I met you. I didn't know what it was like to be able to love with all your heart until I met you, either. But you gave me strength and taught me how to do those things. I cannot imagine what life would be like without you anymore. In fact, I shudder to even think about that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You complete my heart and soul. Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To make sure that you have all the love, care and protection in the world. I love you more than my life. Bringing me to my question, Isabella Marie Swan? Will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes by the end and her tears were flowing freely down her beautiful face. It was silent as I waited for a second for her answer. She opened her mouth to speak and said…

**A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffy! Sorry guys but I thought it would be cool to end it there! Please don't hate me for it! Review and I'll post by tomorrow again and not kill you with the suspense of waiting for her answer! You guys are the best readers ever! I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had a project due and my friend was being overly bossy and such. Plus I kinda wanted to see you guys agonize over Bella's answer for a little while! But I'm back now so no worries! Enjoy the chapter and give me even more of all the awesome feedback you've been sending me!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned the actual series.**

**BPOV: **As soon as Paul finished the beautiful speech he had made, I knew I didn't need to think about the proposal. Right away my answer was joyful and teary as I cried out, "Yes, Paul! A thousand times _yes!" _Paul grinned at me then, and I saw that he, too had tears streaming down his face as he kissed my hand and placed the ring on my finger. Then he picked me up and spun me around and I screamed with joy, instantly knowing that my life would be amazing from today on because I had Paul.

I heard hooting and hollering from the pack and… strangely enough… from my brother too. And that wasn't even the strange part. No, the strange part was that he was cheering the loudest of them all. That was what scared me. But once again, that wasn't what scared me the most. What frightened me the most was… how was I going to tell the Cullens? Yikes!

**PPOV: **I was so happy! I was going to marry my Bella! I wanted to get married on Valentine's Day, but we'd have plenty of time to discuss wedding dates later. Now, we were being bombarded with congratulations by the entire pack. All I wanted to do was keep my arms around my beautiful fiancée (man, I loved saying that) as we sat on the picnic table to eat, but Emily had sat down next to her, claiming both her hands and was talking excitedly with her about the wedding.

I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder then. Expecting it to be her brother wanting to hug his sister, I turned around. But it was Jacob, not Cole.

Before I could even open my mouth to speak, he was saying, "Congrats, man. You've got one wonderful woman for the rest of your life. I'm happy for you guys." I was shocked to hear the last part but nodded my head in thanks all the same. "But," he continued. "You know I still love Bella more than my entire life and I am first and foremost her best friend. So… this is the last time I am ever going to tell you this, Paul Lahote… if you ever make a _single _tear slide down her gorgeous face I will not be responsible for your life… or lack of it when I'm through with you. And I'm sure her _brother _would agree with me as well. Even if you two are on better terms now than you were before."

I wanted to speak but all I could do was nod my head in agreement. Jake was right, as much as I hated to admit it. And I wasn't gonna lie and say that I wasn't scared to death of the dude. He could easily snap my neck if I ever did anything wrong with Bella. He had every right to, of course. He had as much of a right to protect her as I did. We both loved her the same amount… even if I did love her more than he did.

**JPOV: **I can't believe he asked Bella to marry him! The nerve of him! I wanted to murder the guy. All the imprinting between them has done is made Bella forget about all her dreams in life! Her career! All of it! She was throwing it all away just because she didn't want to leave Paul behind! Wait, that was just college wise. She was throwing away her life! All she ever told me was that she wanted to see what there was in the world before settling down! I didn't wanna watch the girl I loved lose her way because of him. But I had to. I had no choice. I was forever bound to watch as the imprint destroyed her life.

I didn't have any more time to think about this because I heard two frightened, unfamiliar howls rip through the air coming from the forest. That was when the entire pack took off running. We phased, to look into the frightened minds of…

**A/N: Tee-hee! Sorry it's another cliffy the suspense of cliffys is kind of fun to watch. But don't worry, I'll update a lot sooner than last time. If you review of course!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! It was a busy week at school and I was gonna update last night but I crashed and fell asleep on my living room floor before I could! Forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say and don't tell me to say it again!**

**JPOV: **Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller. They were only thirteen. Far too young to phase. And Collin was my cousin! He was my Aunt Connie's son! A good kid like him didn't deserve this life, especially this young! I listened to their thoughts. They mainly consisted of…

**Collin: **_Why in the name of Taha Aki do I have paws?_

**Brady: **_Why the heck do I have a tail?_

**Collin: **_Why am I furry?_

**Brady: **_Collin, buddy, is that you?_

**Collin: **_Brady? Why can we hear each other's thoughts and why do we look like giant, glorified wolves, man?_

**Brady: **_I-i-i- I don't know. But I'm scared._

I had enough of this. The poor kids sounded so helpless. But at least they were friends that could get through this together. But they needed help and that's what we were here for. I was the first of the pack to speak.

**Me: **_Collin, Brady? You guys are gonna be alright. It's gonna be okay. Be quiet and calm down so we can explain what's going on._

**Collin: **_Cousin Jake? Is that you? Why are you here, too? And why are we furry and have paws and tails and look like wolfs? _

**Me: **_Yeah, little man, it's me. Do you both remember the Tribal Legends? _There was a short moment of recognition in their thoughts. But, as I expected, that was rapidly replaced with panic.

**Brady: **_No way! If we're seriously wolves right now then that would mean that all the Legends were true? That we really are the protectors of the Tribe? That there really _were _spirit warriors around here once? And… all that stuff… about the Cullens. How they were all vampires and how our great grandfathers made that treaty with them. And… and the wolf pack? All that is true?_

**Me: **_I'm sorry to say this but yeah it is all true. Look, I know this must be really scary for you two but phase back so that we can all talk about this and make sure you guys know what's going on._

**Brady: **_Um… okay? But how exactly _do we _phase back? And what did you mean by 'all of us' who's 'all of us' anyway?_

**Me: **_Just think of something that makes you really happy and you'll be back to normal in under five seconds. By the way, you probably shredded your clothes when you phased so there are clean cut-off shorts in the bushes for you both. They should fit you just fine. And 'all of us' would mean you guys, me, Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Quill Ateara, and Sam Uley. He's the Alpha of the pack._

**Collin: **_But, Jake… before we phase back or whatever you called it… I have a question. Well, two actually. One is about the pack and the other is just about family in general._

**Me: **_Okay, buddy. What is it?_

**Collin: **_Alright, _he took a mental deep breath. _Why aren't you Alpha then? All the Legends say that Ephriam Black's grandson would therefore be the Alpha male of the pack and the chief of the Tribe. So why are you not Alpha? And second question… why don't you ever come to see me anymore? Ever since Uncle Billy and Aunt Sarah were in that car crash, you guys have barely spoken to me and mom. It drives mom crazy knowing that she could be helping you take care of Uncle Billy and you won't except her help at all. We know it was hard on you both when Aunt Sarah died. She meant a lot to me and my mother too. Even though Uncle Billy's mom's brother, Sarah still meant a lot to her. And you mean a lot to me, Jake. You are my favorite cousin. And we _never _talk anymore. How do you think that makes me feel, Jake?_

I suddenly felt terrible. He was right. I had forgotten about him so much that it was unforgivable. I guess that even though I was nine years old at the time of my mother's death, I cut myself off from most of the world outside of Quil, Embry, my dad, Charlie, and Bella. I hadn't really thought about how Aunt Connie and Collin felt about the situation. So as I answered him, I put as much of an apologetic tone in my voice as I could.

**Me: **_Well, Sam offered to step down and let me take over as Alpha. But I couldn't. I didn't want that. I didn't want the fate of the entire pack resting on my shoulders. It was too much to be in a pack I didn't want to be in anyway. Let alone would I want to run the pack myself. And__Collin, buddy, I am _so _sorry. I didn't mean to exclude you guys from our lives and neither did dad. We love you both very much and I promise that we will spend a lot more time together now. I love you, little cousin._

_Now, let's all phase back. I wanna see how big you've gotten, Collin. Last time I saw you, you were six years old and cute as a button. But you're thirteen now and probably a handsome devil… like me. Just kidding, but I do wanna see what you look like, kiddo. So come on and phase back._

Right before Collin did phase back, I felt a happy edge to his thoughts at the thought of the two of us catching up again. And to be honest, I was happy about it too. And now I knew, with my family intact, everything would turn out just fine.

**A/N: Well there you guys have it! Wasn't that touching? And I promise that they will all talk in human form in the next chapter and Bella will probably tell the Cullens about the engagement next chapter! That is… if you're good and review! Love you guys lots!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm a bit late, but school has officially calmed down! But think of it this way, a week from Tuesday is when my summer vacation starts so I'll have all the time in the world to update! So please forgive me and thanks to all of you that have stuck with me and my scatter-brained head when it comes to updating! You guys rock (P.S. I know some of you were asking about Victoria and the Newborn Army war and stuff, and I promise it's coming within the next two chapters. I just need to get some other stuff taken care of first)!**

**Disclaimer: I can't ever own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie and her wonderful mind. So if you want me to own it… keep dreaming because I never will.**

**JPOV: **I phased back before Collin and Brady did, pulling on my cut-offs and t-shirt. As they began to change back to themselves, I turned around to give them the privacy. Hey, since they aren't used to putting on their clothes around other people yet, they deserve some privacy for now.

After about three minutes I asked, "Okay, you two ready for me to turn around now?"

"Just about," one of them said back. I wasn't really sure who was who because I hadn't heard Collin's voice since he was a little six year old and I doubted that his voice was _that _high-pitched anymore.

I turned around to face the boys, taking in each of their appearances, trying to decipher which one of them was my cousin. One of them was, tall (for a thirteen year old, at least) slightly muscular, had jet black hair and dark brown-black eyes, and was very tan (I secretly had a hunch that was Collin). And the other was an inch or two shorter than the first, he had brownish black hair and Hazelle eyes, and of course, he was tan as well, all Quileute tribe members were.

"Nice to meet you guys officially." I laughed. "I'm Jacob Black." The one with Hazelle eyes stuck out his hand and I shook it as he said, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Brady Fuller." I grinned at him thinking, _nice kid. _I turned to the other boy and my heart stopped as I realized that… he and I looked _very _alike. Collin. Before I could even say one word he looked at me, the corners of his mouth raising slightly as he whispered in a broken, soft tone, "You already know me, Cousin Jake." I was perplexed, not even sure _what _to do at that point. My eyes filled with tears of shame, happiness, guilt, sorrow, and joy. "Collin," I murmured just loud enough for him to hear. "Little Collin. Look how big you've gotten. You're real handsome, buddy. Come here." I said, opening my arms up to him.

To my surprise and contentment, he ran right into them and we both broke down crying, saying how much we missed each other. I told him that dad would really wanna see his nephew and he said that he really wanted to see his uncle. I also told them that Sam would wanna talk to them and teach them how to patrol. And with that, the three of us were off back to the bonfire party together.

_**Two Days Later (Monday around twelve o'clock p.m.)**_

**BPOV: **Today was the day. Today I was gonna tell the Cullen family that Paul had proposed to me and that we were engaged. I had texted Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Eric yesterday and they were all really happy for me. Jess and Ang were even going to be bridesmaids in the wedding! But I wasn't worried about _their_ reactions.

The one person's reaction that I was really worried about was Edward's. He would be livid, for two reasons. One: even though he and I retain a decent amount of civility towards one another, I knew he was still in love with me. And he hated the idea of me just dating Paul, let alone marrying him. And two: he wanted to marry me and I had declined. He would surely wonder why my feelings towards marriage have suddenly changed. And I didn't know what the answer to that question was any more than he did.

Most of the family would be happy for me… right? Because I hadn't even seen the entire family since before the imprint happened. The only ones I had seen were Alice, Edward, and Jasper because we were all at school together. So of course, I would feel guilty the moment I looked at Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, or Esme's faces. Ugh, especially Esme!

I pulled up to the familiar house and Emmett immediately answered the door, scooping me up into one of his monster bear hugs. "Bella! I missed you, little sister! How's the mutt treating you?" he joked, but he was half serious. When it came to me, he was always serious, like a good big brother. I just chuckled nervously. "Fine, thanks," I whispered.

We went upstairs to the dining room and I was greeted with warm hugs all around. When that was done, Edward spoke in a pleasant tone (too bad that was about to change), "Well Bella, you have us all here. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" then Esme's soft, motherly voice asked, "Is there something wrong, Bella dear?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes, Esme, don't worry, everything's just great. I just have an announcement that I would like to share with all of you. It's kind of a big one." Emmett cut me off growling, "That stupid mutt didn't get you pregnant, did he?" this also initiated growls from Jasper, Alice, and Edward (his being the loudest.)

I laughed. "No, no! I'm not pregnant but… Paul proposed to me Saturday night after graduation and… we're getting married!" I waited for one of them to say something but it was dead silent. Then, all eyes in the room, including mine, moved to Edward. He was convulsing in rage and looked like he was about to explode any moment. And that suspicion was confirmed when he opened his mouth and…

**A/N: Sorry, another cliffy! I know I hate them too but my fingers hurt! I've been typing for almost an hour and a half! Review and I'll post the next chapter faster! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a bit since I updated but school's out now so I'm all yours! And since you guys are all anxious for Edward's reaction to the engagement of Bella and Paul… here it is! Enjoy! And P.S. I know the characters are a bit OOC but for this story that's how I wanted them. If you guys want I can do another Bella/Paul later where he's his regular temper tantrum throwing self. Message me or review about that if you want that from me in the future!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**Where we left off: **_**And that suspicion was confirmed when he opened his mouth and…**_

**BPOV: **He got in my face, grabbed me by my shoulders and shouted in my face, "BELLA HOW _COULD _YOU? I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE NOWHERE _NEAR _READY TO GET MARRIED NO MATTER _HOW MANY TIMES _I BEGGED AND PLEADED WITH YOU TO AGREE TO MARRY ME! AND NOW AFTER ALMOST _TWO FREAKING MONTHS _OF KNOWING THAT _MUTT _YOU'RE READY TO BE WITH HIM FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE? THAT MAKES ABSOLUTELY NO SENSE, ISABELLA!"

That was the last straw. It wasn't his place to lecture me. I had had enough now.

"HOW _DARE _YOU TELL ME THAT?" I shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT WHAT I WANT AND DECIDE FOR MYSELF MAKES NO SENSE OR IS WRONG! THAT IS NOT _YOUR _PLACE EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! MAYBE I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO MARRY YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!"

I was already out of breathe, but I didn't care. All of the Cullens were staring at me, shocked expressions on their beautiful, stony faces and their eyes were wide. All but one, that is. Edward's face looked soft and hurt. He looked so… broken. His voice even sounded broken when he asked me, "Do _what _to you, Bella? What have I done other than love you with everything in me?"

His eyes were begging me to listen to him, to go back to him. As I looked into his golden, smoldering eyes, I wanted my resolve to melt as usual. I expected it to, in the very least. But suddenly I realized that I wasn't _that _kind of girl anymore. I wasn't the type to give in to someone every two seconds without a fight. Not anymore. But it seems someone didn't get the memo. I then realized, that he was still waiting for an answer to his question.

"You wanna know what you did to me while we were together, Edward? You wanna know the reason why I didn't wanna marry you the second you asked me?" he nodded his head solemnly.

"You _made my decisions for me._ You didn't give me any say in anything. Not even if it involved my own life. That's why I wasn't sure about marrying you at the time. I wanted to see if you would be able to see that I can decide for myself and that I don't need you to do it for me. You never came to that realization. When Paul imprinted on me, I felt like _me _again. The real me. Not the one that _you _created. Not the one that isn't allowed to think for herself. That's why I decided to marry Paul right away. Because I can be myself with him. And he's never left me either. Neither has the pack. They never left me feeling abandoned, unloved, or unwanted by my family. Unlike you."

His face contorted in pain as Esme stepped forward. "Bella, dear we are so sorry that we made you feel that way. We couldn't get along the same way without you after we left. You are still a beloved daughter and sister in this family and we love you so much. We never should have left," she sobbed and gave me a hug as did the rest of the family. I accepted the apologies with open arms and assured them that they were still family to me too.

Jasper was the hardest to calm down because he thought that I blamed him and he felt that them leaving was his fault. And with him being an empath, that didn't help the rest of the family or me either.

Suddenly, Edward fell to his knees sobbing, "Please Bella I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like you couldn't make any decisions for yourself. But give me one more chance and I promise I can prove to you that I am worthy of your trust and that I can let you decide for yourself. Just give 'us' one last chance. Please."

I felt a little upset that I had hurt him but I was myself now. I had to stay strong and not cave. Not just for me, but for the mental well-being of my fiancée too. "Edward, I love you. You know that. But it's just not _that way _anymore. Paul and I have a bond much stronger than that and nobody can change it. I do want to be your friend, though, if you'll let me."

He nodded, his face still void of any emotion and then he hugged me. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I said that I needed to leave. I hugged each of them goodbye, promising that I would visit again soon and took off to La Push to see Paul. In my rearview mirror though, I did catch sight of a bronze-haired figure staring after my truck.

**A/N: Okay I know that that conversation was a tad intense but all the same, did you like it? Anyway I should be able to update by tomorrow night or Monday afternoon at the latest. PM me if you think a Bella/Paul story with an angry Paul would interest you as a future story. Or maybe a Bella/Embry or a Bella/Quil? Anyway, PM or review! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am! I told you I would be back didn't I? and by the way, sorry if this chapter is really short I've been updating for three hours now! And to those of you who were wondering when Victoria and the Newborns would show up, they will very soon but I have a few more things I wanna cover first!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

**CPOV: **I couldn't believe that my little sister was getting married! I know that I had always thought that I didn't want her to get married and I wanted her to stay with me forever but I was really happy for her. I was getting to know Paul a whole lot more now and I learned that I really did like him a whole lot!

But after seeing him propose to my sister, it made me wanna propose to Leah already. Mom had given me grandma's wedding ring years ago when gran died and mom said that she wanted me to have it and give it to the woman I wanted to marry one day. I had promised her that I would do it for gran.

There was one tiny glitch, though. I was a traditional guy. And I wanted to ask the permission of Leah's father before proposing to her. But… seeing as her father is dead… I'll have to settle for Seth since I know Sue already wanted me as a son-in-law because she had already told me hundreds of times.

Seth's opinion really mattered to me, though. He was her brother and I knew he really cared for her. He had told me that he wanted to murder Sam when he'd hurt Leah the way he had. Jacob had to hold him back every time Sam was around. He had started to get used to me being around but I didn't know if he was exactly comfortable with me asking his sister to marry me just yet. _Well I guess I'm about to find out. _I thought as I knocked on the door of the Clearwater's house.

My luck, Seth answered the door looking quite confused. "Cole? What's wrong? You know Leah's at work, right?" I nodded. "Yeah Seth, I know. I wanted to talk to you about something. May I come in?"

**A/N: Once again, sorry if it's really rushed and short but my fingers really hurt guys! Review please! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter even if it **_**was **_**really short! I'm updating this story first this time because I wanna be able to give you all consistently long chapters most of the time! Anyway, you guys truly are amazing for sticking with me throughout this really long story! Wonderful feedback as usual for this chapter please! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I really wanna be able to own it so I can have the chance to meet Taylor Lautner but Stephanie Meyer already owns it! Boo!**

**SPOV (Seth): **To say that I was shocked was the biggest understatement of the century. "Um… yeah, Cole, sure you can come in." I said hesitantly. He muttered a word of thanks and walked in, putting his coat on the hanger and putting his shoes by the door as he did. But I still didn't understand what he was doing here if Leah wasn't home.

Wait a minute… didn't he say that he wanted to talk to me about something? _But what would he wanna ask _me _about? _I thought. _I don't understand why he would need to ask me for anything. If it was anything pack related he could ask Sam, or Jake, or Paul, or Leah. But why me?... Unless it's something that he's uncomfortable with asking Leah or something like that._

We went and sat on the couch by the television for a few minutes, staring at the football game that I had on currently. But neither of us could focus on it for more than two seconds. So I decided to break the silence.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Cole?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before answering. "Um… well um… Seth… do you like me? You know, do you think I'm a good guy for Leah and do you think of me as a friend or brother and all that?" he was babbling, poor guy. This was important to him.

"Yeah Cole, don't worry. I like you a whole lot better than Sam. I know you would never hurt my sister and I know you love her. And yeah I guess I consider you a friend and brother to me. It's taken a while for me to get used to you being around because there hasn't been another guy in the house much since… since my dad died. So yeah buddy, I like you a lot." It was a hard truth because of the stuff about dad but it was an honest one. He was smiling though, so I guess my answer had made him really happy.

"Thanks, Seth. That means so much to me coming from you. I do have one other question though. How would you feel if your sister and I got married?"

Wow. Well that was a shocker. Why was he asking me that question unless… unless… oh. My. Gosh. Was this actually happening right now? "Cole…" I said disbelievingly. "Are you trying to ask me whether or not it's okay with me that you ask Leah to marry you?"

He blushed. "Yeah, I guess I am dude. So… _are _you alright with it 'cuz I won't ask her yet unless you're comfortable with the situation. I want your blessing too, man."

I grinned at him, real big and said, "Of course you can marry her! I want her to be happy and I know you're what makes her the happiest. Who am I to stand in the way of something like that for her if that's what she's waited so long for? Plus… I really need another guy in the immediate family. I'm outnumbered here." He laughed and so did I.

I couldn't wait for him to propose to Leah. Seeing my sister happy again would make me the happiest guy in the world. And I knew Cole would be there for her no matter what life threw at her. I was so happy for the both.

But there was something that I _did _need to worry about with this. Sam. He still loved Leah even though he had imprinted on Emily and the entire pack knew that he hated Cole just because he was with Leah. And if Sam found out about the engagement earlier than he was supposed to…. Then Cole was dead.

**PPOV: **I was so happy when Bella had told me that she would marry me! There was no better feeling than knowing that the women I loved would be with me for the rest of my life. Speaking of Bells, she had gone down to the Leach's house to tell him and the rest of his stupid coven that we were engaged.

I worried about his reaction and what he would do if his reaction was as bad as I thought it was gonna be. He wouldn't be so angry as to turn her against her will…. Would he? No…. I quickly brush the thought from my mind as I remember that even if he was angry with her… he'd never want that fate for her. I exhaled when her truck pulled into Emily's driveway.

I ran over to her and scooped her out of the truck bridal style and then set her down on her feet. "So how did it go?" I asked. "How did he take it?" she took a deep breath paused for a few minutes, probably letting some fresh air get to her brain before saying anything and then she finally spoke.

"Edward and I argued just a little bit about why I was so quick to decide to marry you and why I was so reluctant to marry him. In the end he was alright with it and they all agreed that they'd attend the wedding and help out if we needed them." I smiled at her. "That's good." I said and she nodded.

Just as I was about to lean in to kiss her, her phone rang. She picked up and said a few brief words before hanging up and saying to me, "That was Alice. She had a vision and said it was an emergency. She wants the entire pack there _now."_

**A/N: What do you think the emergency is? Tell me in a review and you'll get the next chapter dedicated to you! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey everybody! I would've had this up sooner but I was really busy so I didn't have time! Forgive me! Anyway there was only one guess for the emergency that was mentioned in chapter twenty-six and it was the right guess! This chapter is dedicated to… (Drum roll please…)**

**Melody-Rose-20! Great job on the guess and I just wanna say thank you for always leaving me reviews that make me smile! You're awesome! :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I have no ownership over the Saga whatsoever. It all belongs to Stephanie.**

**SPOV (Sam): **Why those leaches would want the entire pack at their place was a mystery to me. They hated us just as much as we hated them and maybe more because of Paul and Bella's recent imprint and engagement.

We had all just finished running there and were only yards away from their house. Bella had tagged along riding on Paul's back. Once we stopped he slid her off and she turned away as we all phased back and redressed ourselves.

Before anyone could make a move I walked to the front of them all and began to speak with authority-type voice.

"Alright guys. We don't know exactly why the bloodsuckers needed us all here but it may be something that can get us closer to destroying the Redhead. And as we discuss whatever the matter may be, you will be courteous to their home, regardless of whether we want to be there or not. Understood?"

They all nodded their heads and I turned to Bella. "Bella, did the pixie say anything else to you besides the fact that there was an emergency matter we all needed to be here to discuss?" she shook her head. "No. The only other thing she said was to just walk right in and go up to the dining room."

I nodded but Quil interjected with his big mouth of course, "Why would bloodsuckers need a dining room? It's not like they can haul their game back to drink it there. Or maybe they're draining innocent people there as daily meals without anybody knowing." Huh. For once the kid had a point. What else would they need a dining room for?

Bella simply rolled her eyes and laughed. "They use it to appear human, Quil. Just like they buy food. Well… that's also actually in case I get hungry while I'm there. But they also use the dining room as a conference room when they need to have a family discussion."

Paul snorted. "Well at least the parasites are doing _something _right." We were all cracking up because the angry, cocky, and insulting Paul that we all knew, loved, and sometimes missed since the imprint had resurfaced. Not that we didn't love the new calm Paul but we missed the old annoying one. Bella however didn't find it funny and slapped his arm. Only hurting herself in the process by cracking her finger. Paul, being the overprotective imprinter that he was, kissed it.

We heard a gagging sound and Jake (obviously) saying, "Alright if you two lovebirds are finished with your highly disgusting public display of affection, can we go and see what the bloodsuckers want from us now? Cuz the sooner we do, the sooner we get to go back home and _sleep!_

I nodded and led the way from the forest up to their front door and into the house. One look inside and I knew… the Cullen family was insane with praising their achievements. There were trophies and certificates and get this… _graduation caps! _

"Geez," Jared said. "How many times did the five of them graduate? Man, I'd hate repeating high school that many times. Be glad you and Bella are already done with it, Sam."

We all laughed, agreeing with him and then we set foot in what appeared to be the Cullens dining room. There, we saw seven pairs of golden eyes staring at us with disgust for our smell in their eyes. I decided to send a thought to Bloodsucker numero dos (Edward) _the_ _feeling is mutual, pasty face!_

He growled at me and glared at something behind me. I looked to see Paul with his arm wrapped tightly around Bella and growling at Edward. It was clear that Edward wanted to remove Paul's arm from her waist. It was also clear that Paul wanted to decapitate Edward.

I gave him a warning in my Alpha tone and the honey-blonde one made the entire atmosphere calm and collected. I remembered to send him an extra wave of resentment.

"What is all this about, Carlisle?" I demanded. "Why did you suddenly call us all down here and say it was urgent? My boys have been trying to get some sleep and wedding planning done and if you just called us here so that your son could glare at my brother and sister just because they're happy together then I guess we'll just be going."

Carlisle shook his head. "No, Sam that is not why we asked you all to come. We have very important news we need to share with you. It is news that, if not handled soon enough will mean the end of Forks and the end of La Push. We promise that Edward will behave himself while we do."

He shot a glare at Edward, who retreated under it. I could practically feel the smirks radiating off of Jacob and Paul. Then Edward burst out, "No, Jacob I am not afraid of anyone. I am however, concerned that an entire army of newly created vampires and _Victoria _will get to Bella if her imprinter doesn't get his thoughts off of wanting to kiss her and get them on keeping her safe!"

We looked at Paul. He looked like he was about to swear at Cullen until he was blue in the face. But a warning look from me and a rub on the shoulders from Bella calmed him.

"Wait," Jake said. "What do you mean an army of vampires and the Redhead are coming for Bella?"

**A/N: Well there you have it! I know, I know, cliff hanger! But I need to add a little suspense, don't I? Tell me if you liked it because so far you all have been AWESOME about reviewing (Almost at 200) so please keep it up! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry that it took so long to update! But I had writer's block AGAIN and my friend was at my house the whole day the other day and it was my other friend's birthday yesterday and I know that it's no excuse but please forgive me because I will never let it go this long again! Anyway there's a couple of new POVs this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think that Stephanie would like Paul to imprint on Bella so I think that's solid proof that I don't own Twilight!**

**EPOV (Esme): **All of us looked at each other skeptically, unsure how to answer Jacob. As Alice began to contemplate that and go through her visions while the entire pack seemingly appeared annoyed by the lack of explanation, I glanced Bella and her wolf, Paul.

She truly did look happy. Much happier than she seemed around Edward when they were together. Of course, I wanted Edward to be happy; he _is_ my son after all. But Bella still is considered a daughter to me. And she deserved genuine happiness. Especially after all that we put her through with our leaving and all.

The way she stared at her fiancée was the way I looked at Carlisle. It was absolute love. And he looked at her the exact same way, except more intense. Paul didn't look as if he wanted her here around us. As though he didn't trust us! That was just plain absurd! We would never hurt her! She is a member of our family and we don't abandon or hurt family. Most certainly not Bella.

**APOV (Alice): **Ugh! All these mutts in here were _really _blocking my vision and my airways (not that I need to breathe)! It was disgusting to have the lot of them in the house! I chanced a glance at Bella and she had her head rested against Paul's arm, eyes closed with a soft, peaceful smile upon her face. She was happy.

Then the Alpha looked at me and demanded, "So what about the Redhead, pixie?" Jasper growled menacingly and stepped in front of me protectively. "Don't you _dare _talk to her like that ever again, dog!"

Sam rolled his eyes and they all continued to stare at me, waiting for a satisfying explanation. So I began, "All the disappearances in Seattle haven't _just _been caused by Victoria. Around eight months ago she created a partner to help her annihilate us and Bella. Mainly Bella, but she knew she needed an army. So she's created so many to fight us and we need _your _help to fight them. If you don't, Victoria is almost certain to have Bella in her clutches."

Her imprint growled, "Not on my watch she won't." he was shaking with anger so Bella, in an attempt to calm him down kissed his cheek and shushed him. He stopped immediately.

Sam looked to Carlisle. "We will help, of course. Bella is Paul's imprint as well as a little sister to us and that makes it our duty to protect her." The rest of the pack nodded in agreement, giving Bella a squeeze. Emmett and Jasper growled angrily. I knew they didn't like the idea of the mutts calling Bella their little sister because that's also how they thought of her and since they thought it first, they feel they have some sort of brotherly claim on her.

Jacob, Quil and Embry stepped in front of her possessively. That only made Em and Jazz angrier but they managed to contain it. Sam spoke again, "Tell us when you need us again and we'll be here to talk."

Carlisle nodded and they all turned to leave. I opened my mouth to say something to Bella but she and Paul turned around with her arms around his waist and his at her shoulders, they walked out. Edward began to mutter to himself like a sulking pig _again _and that's when Jazzy snapped.

**JPOV (Jasper): **"EDWARD, STOP BEING SUCH A MORON, ALRIGHT? SHE. IS. _HAPPY! _BLISSFULLY HAPPY! SHE CAN HAVE THE LIFE YOU WANTED FOR HER NOW! THE LIFE WHERE SHE CAN MARRY AT A PROPPER AGE, GO TO SCHOOL, LIVE WITH HER FAMILY AND HAVE CHILDREN ONE DAY! BE HAPPY SHE STILL LOVES US ENOUGH TO KEEP US IN HER LIFE AS FRIENDS AND SOMEWHAT A METAPHORICAL FAMILY! ARE EM AND I A LITTLE TICKED THAT ALL THE WOLVES HAVE SOME SORT OF PHSYCOTIC BROTHERLY POSSESION OVER HER? HECK YEAH WE ARE BUT WE ARE HAPPY SHE'S HAPPY! AREN'T YOU?"

He sighed exasperatedly and looked at me. "Of _course _I am Jazz, but I didn't want her to have that with a mutt! I wanted her to have that with a human man! Even _Mike Newton _would be better for her than that slime ball! And her brother so blatantly lets it go on! It's painful and sickening to watch that happen! Don't you understand that?" he asked.

Rosalie looked at him and spoke in a firm voice, "I know Bella was never my favorite person but she always was and still is a sister to me. The only reason I resented her was because she chose our way of life over humanity. Even if I do not technically approve of her choice in boyfriend at the moment but I see how happy they are together and Edward she was _never _that happy looking with you!"

None of us knew what to say to that. We never knew Rose felt that way about Bella. I searched her emotions and grinned cheekily at her. They were pure and happy, a rarity for her. She grinned back and hugged me. Edward however, groaned and ran off without another word.

**A/N: Oh no! Where oh where did Eddie go? What do you guys think? Tell me in a review! Love you all very much and I promise that I will never wait so long without updating ever again! **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey people I'm back! Much sooner than last time, right? Well anyway, thank you all for the amazing reviews you left me the past couple of days! They made me very happy! So, now all you have to do is sit back and enjoy the chapter, folks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own The Twilight Saga. Are we all clear on that? Good.**

**BPOV: **Well, _that _was a pleasant meeting (sarcasm should be clear right about now). But even if I didn't say anything during Carlisle and Sam's discussion, I didn't want _any _of the boys around Victoria. Most especially not my Paul.

I wanted Paul in one piece and there was no doubt Victoria would figure out (if she hasn't already) that he meant something to me. More than Edward meant to me. And once she knew that he would be dead for sure. We were going to be married soon and I wanted to have that life with him. I wanted my children to have Paul as a father and not… ugh! Not Mike!

We had just arrived at Sam and Emily's place. Cole was there. I went to hug Emily and then kiss my brother's cheek before sitting on one side of him and watched Leah settle into a spot on his lap and share a few kisses and their oh so disgusting gooey and affectionate words.

I held in my laughter and made gagging noises loudly and joked, "Take it somewhere else, bro. I don't wanna see you and your girlfriend acting all cute and junk. Save it for when I'm _not _around, if you don't mind." I cracked a smile at the end but shuddered to add to my playful façade.

Cole just grinned at me all goofy and said, "Sorry, little sis but that's not gonna happen. You'll just have to get used to it, right Leah?" and she laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, Bella. Don't be so afraid of your brother. He's just in love." she rubbed his arm and he rolled his eyes and smiled.

I noticed Sam was now in the house and had settled by Emily's side at the counter with an arm around her waist as the rest of the guys filed in. Paul ran right to me and put me on his lap and kissed me murmuring, "Hey beautiful." I laughed. "Hiya handsome!" I whispered back.

Then Cole cleared his throat and made gagging noises just as I had moments before. We had always been the same personality wise. That's why we got along so well. Usually, at least. "Hey Belly Bean would you mind waiting till I'm not in the room to have a cutesy fest with your boyfriend? I _am _your older brother, you know. So it's fairly traumatic when I see you with boys."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll cut down when _you _do Colie Pollie!" he blushed at the use of my old kiddy nickname for him. That's what he gets for calling me Belly Bean in public. Everyone around the table was laughing now and Paul pulled me closer to him as he chuckled.

When the laughter finally died down, Sam cleared his throat. "Alright, everyone. Thank you for showing mostly admirable behavior at the Cullen's house. However, I do not think that all of you were pleased with what they had to say to us. So if anyone has any comments, concerns, or questions feel free guys."

I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye. So he knew. I was about to open my mouth when Quil jumped up and cut me off. "No leeches will lay a filthy claw on my sister! They'd have to go through Mr. Muscle first!"

Embry scoffed at him as though he was insane. "Dude, just because the superhero name 'Mr. Muscle' is on the cape I gave you for your birthday when we were like eight, doesn't mean that it's actually true." We all burst out laughing and Quil turned as red as a tomato.

"What I meant _was," _he contradicted. "No one will touch our sister and that they'd have to kill me before they did." The pack all shouted their assent, Paul and Jake being the loudest of the ten of them. Cole was agreeing with them too. But he wasn't technically part of the pack, he couldn't fight with them and he was my actual brother so that kind of diminished the significance of his opinion.

"Okay. Anyone else have any comments?" I stood up. "Yes, Bella?" Sam asked politely smiling at me with knowing eyes. I returned the smile and glanced back at Paul, who was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness. I patted his shoulder reassuringly but his eyes didn't soften.

I began, "Well guys, thanks for calling me your sister and everything. That really means a lot coming from all of you, especially after I went back to Edward in the first place when I shouldn't have. But I also don't wanna lose you. How do you guys know that you're all going to be alright during the fight? You could die! And that's not something I could handle! Cole, Emily and Kim wouldn't be able to handle it either **(A/N: I decided not to mention Claire because she's only a baby and doesn't know exactly what imprinting is yet.)**!"

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Paul cut him off. "Bella, sweetheart we can handle ourselves. We don't get hurt easily and we have a good number of allies. We're gonna be fine." He kissed my cheek reassuringly just as I had patted his shoulder before. But just like that, it didn't seem to bring me any comfort or reassurance.

I sighed and nodded, sitting back down on his lap without saying another word. "Well," Sam said trying to clear the tension in the room. "If that's it then… meeting's over everyone! And food's ready so let's eat!"

Everyone else was making their way to the table and I saw Cole. He was looking rather nervous about something. But I would ask him about that later. I went to join Paul for the food.

**A/N: So did you guys like the chapter? I promise you guys will get to find out where Edward went in the last chapter in the next chapter! Just to warn you… the next chapter will be sweet in some places and dark in others! And what do you think Cole was so nervous about? Review please! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) :D =] xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I am terribly sorry about the prolonged wait for this chapter but I was just a tad unsure how to proceed. I guess I have so many stories going and my constantly pumping chapters out is finally getting to me! That's no excuse, though. And I know I've said this way too much but I mean it this time… it won't take seven days to upload a chapter again! Maybe, at the most five but… hey what are we gonna do? Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or Taylor. :(**

**LPOV: **We had been eating for a while, just talking and strategizing and being with our imprints while we did. That's probably why it's been taking so long. Cole was a really amazing boyfriend. He was always giving me gifts and flowers and love, but overall he was sweet.

He always took my feelings and thoughts into consideration, sometimes (most of the time) putting them above his own. I didn't like that part all that much. Since _I _was the one who imprinted on _him, I _was the one that was supposed to put him first. But he was a guy, anyhow. And he had been a part of the Marine Corps and he had been head of his unit **(A/N: Forgot to mention that, sorry)** at just nineteen and a half (the youngest leader ever), so I knew he enjoyed to control situations, so it was fine with me.

It was nice to get away from Sam too. I could just forget about what he'd done now and not be hurt anymore. Of course, there was a part of me that still loved him. But my imprint was strong so the part of me that did still love Sam was easy to push away. I could tell he still loved me to an extent, too. He kept shooting angry and jealous looks at Cole when he thought I wasn't looking. A part of me wanted to go over to him and beat the wolf outta him and tell him it was none of his business who I was with and all that. But the other part of me just told me to let it go for Cole's sake. So I did. I mean, I didn't shoot those loathing looks at Emily anymore like I used to so why should Sam be doing that to my imprint?

As a matter of fact, Emily and I had become as close as we used to be before the whole mess. And I was really happy that I was able to talk to her again like I used to. She was the only one I could ever trust and when I lost her and Sam in the same way it nearly killed me. But nothing had changed from our absence from one another. We were still as close as we used to be.

Right now she and I were standing by the stove, eating muffins and chattering away happily while our guys were at the table talking about a stupid football game with the others. Ugh, boys.

"So," Emily asked me in a sly whisper. "How's your man treating you, Lee-Bee?" I giggled. She had always called me that when we were younger. I sighed dreamily at the mention of Cole's name. "He's treating me great, Emy. Just like people would treat a princess. I don't even think I need to ask how Sam's been to you, now do I?" I grinned and punched her arm playfully. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No, you really don't. He's treating me amazingly as always. The wedding planning is going good. We wanna get married around Christmas time, because we love the snow. Speaking of our wedding… have you by any chance rethought being my maid of honor?"

"I would love to be your maid of honor, Emy. I am so happy that you and I are close again." I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back murmuring, "Me too, Lee. Me too."

Just then, a tap on my shoulder and a familiar deep tenor voice said, "Ladies, may I borrow Leah for just a few minutes?" Cole had a rather large grin on his face and we both nodded. But I was confused. He grabbed my hand and led me from the house. But not before I saw him and Seth giving one another a smug smile. I wonder what that was about.

Cole led me down the beach and to my house, over the fence and into my backyard, underneath our gazebo. He took a deep breath and he looked kind of nervous. "Cole, honey? What's the matter?" I asked concernedly. He took both of my hands. "No, nothing is wrong really. I'm just not sure how to go about this." he wrung his hands together.

Okay now I was worried. "Seriously, Cole. Just tell me whatever it is you need to tell me. I won't freak out, alright?" I tried my best to fake a smile but it felt fake, even to me.

"Alright," he breathed, pacing. "Okay… whew! Um… Leah, we've known each other since we were kids. I've always had a crush on you but I never got to act on it when we were young because my mother took me away with her. And now… I honestly think a miracle brought the two of us together because… even after all those years… I never stopped loving you. I had a few girlfriends but none of them ever meant to me what you did and still do. I know your only boyfriend before Sam was me and he really hurt you but I swear I will never do that to you."

What was he trying to say? I knew all of that already, no matter how incredibly sweet it was. What was going on? Then he pulled out a black velvet box and dropped onto one knee. Tears began flowing from my eyes and a real grin was plastered to my face. I wouldn't be able to vanish it even if I had tried.

"Leah," he continued. "A miracle brought us together again. And I thank god every day for giving you to me. I always think that this is just a wonderful dream that I'm bound to wake up from someday. I never wanna sleep again if it means I'll wake up and you'll be gone from me. I promise you that I will work myself to the bone if I have to so that I can make your life, our life together the best one to live. And I promise that our children will have the best parents and house and life that any can have. I love you, Leah Clearwater. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I whispered jubilantly. "Yes?" he asked me. "Yes," I was growing louder. "Yes, yes, YES!" I shouted as he put the ring on my finger and drew me into a tight hug. I was happier than I had ever been in my life. But then a thought struck me. Sam was _not _gonna take this well.

**A/N: Yay, they're getting married! There are some things I forgot to mention. Paul is nineteen and going on twenty. Bella is the same age as in the book, Emily and Sam are twenty-two, Cole is nineteen going on twenty and Leah is twenty. Hope that cleared things up! What do you think Sam's reaction will be? Review please! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everybody! I have returned after a very busy weekend and some long hard thought about what was going to happen next here! I think I've figured it out now so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Edward would die by the hand of the Volturi and Bella would be with Jacob! So unfortunately, I think it's obvious that I have no ownership of the Saga whatsoever!**

**SPOV (Sam): **Where in the world had they gone? Leah's (still hated saying this) boyfriend had walked out with her over half an hour ago. I had asked Emily if they had left but she had just told me that Cole had insisted on borrowing her for a bit and would come back as soon as they were done talking or… whatever they were doing.

I know it was wrong and I know I really shouldn't especially because he is Bella's big brother and Bella is part of the pack and therefore so is he but… I really hate Cole Swan. He _was _my Lee-lee's boyfriend after all. He was the only one she'd had since we broke up last year. I did still love her just as much as I had back then even if I was now happily in love with my imprint.

But what bothered me most was, not only was he her imprint and things would never be the same between her and I ever again, but he had known her ever since they were children. They had been best friends back then too and apparently he had always been in love with her and barely ever dated anyone because even after all those years he was never able to get her off his mind (so Bella told me). Those two would always have a connection that her and I would never have together. A former bond of childhood friendship. I don't think she had ever been as honest with me as she was with him and that hurt.

If you're thinking that I shouldn't be jealous because I have my own beautiful imprint and we are happily in love and engaged, you're absolutely right. It was totally wrong of me to be jealous of him when I should really be happy that she is able to move on from what happened between us now. I guess I just didn't think that when Leah found another man that she loved that I would have to see every single detail of it.

The thought of her phasing about two or three months ago would've sounded ridiculous to me. Not now, though. But the way she thought of him was what made me truly jealous. It made me wonder if she had ever thought of me that way. So full of joy and happiness and love and adoration. I would never know because even before she imprinted she tended to keep those certain thoughts to herself for fear of me trying to apologize to her _again. _

Then I heard footsteps. They had come back and were hand in hand. Leah was blushing rosy pink underneath her beautiful, russet, copper toned skin. While Cole had triumph and love radiating from his every pore. And Seth was grinning broadly at the both of them. I wonder what the three of them knew and why they weren't sharing it with us.

The boys all decided to go for a run and Cole and Bella decided to go home because the chief was on a case in Seattle and wouldn't be back for a week so they wanted to have some 'quality brother sister bonding time like they used to' as they put it. Cole kissed Leah's cheek before leaving which made Bella roll her eyes, made Cole smile, Emily laugh, Leah blush and giggle, and made me want to vomit.

After they left I excused myself to go to the bathroom. But not because I wanted to go, because it seemed like there was a secret that needed telling and they didn't want me to be around for it. So I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I didn't even need to put my ear to the door because of my super sensitive wolf hearing. That was the only plus side of being a werewolf.

Then I heard Emily's voice whisper accusingly. "What happened? Where did he take you? What did you two talk about?" I could practically hear the smile and feel the eye roll in Leah's voice as she answered, "Okay… so… he proposed to me!" She squealed excitedly. What was she talking about? Propose? How could he propose to her? She was far too young to get married! I know I was being cryptic by saying that because Emily and I were only two years older than her and we had already been engaged for six months. But who cares? She and I are a big difference!

I practically ripped the door off its' hinges as I began to make my way toward her. Both girls jumped and looked up when the door opened. Leah's face went almost as white as a vampire's and I knew she knew that I had heard all that she had said. Good. But for the first time ever, she looked frightened of me. I knew I looked scary though.

There was no denying that I looked feral and ready to murder anyone who stood in the way of my rampage. I would kill Cole. But since it is against tribal law to kill an imprint, then I cannot even attempt it and make it look like an accident. Even if I did, I would get busted. The guys would see what happened and tell the elders. Most importantly, Leah wouldn't forgive me for hurting him and I simply couldn't have that. That didn't change the fact that I was angry when I stalked toward her with a predatory sort of look in my eye. "Sam…" she started catiously…

**A/N: Muahahahaha! Cliffies! Aren't they the best? Well you guys better hop to it and review if you wanna know what happens soon! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back but I'm sorry I was gonna update this on Saturday and didn't get the chance because I got obsessed with finishing this fanfiction that I was reading! And thank you for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock! But get ready for some Sam and Leah bickering! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would I be writing this thing if I was Stephanie Meyer? Probably not so… buzz off cuz I own nothing!**

**Leah POV: **This was not good. Sam looked like he was ready to commit murder and become a convict of it all in that minute. He was walking towards me slowly, with a look on his face that I had only seen when a vamp was on our tails. He looked like his wolf now. Dark eyes that could keep you entranced just long enough so that their owner could slaughter you, black fur as black as a killer's heart and soul, and his lips were pulled back over his teeth in a deadly snarl. Uh oh.

Not even listening to the words of caution that I had provided him with, he came right up to me and got in my face. I didn't take too kindly to that so I just let out a small growl and he backed off a little. But the anger on his face didn't dissipate. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Emily with her coffee mug and sweater slip out the door. I wonder where she had gone to? I shook it off and was surprised that Sam didn't notice her leave. That was strange. He usually always was worried about Emily and where she went without telling him. Especially with all the leeches roaming around the rez in the night.

Looking back into his eyes again, this time I didn't only see anger. I saw pain and agony. But why? Why was he so hurt? Emily leaving the house for a short amount of time had never had this effect on him before. Why was it happening now?

And then he spoke to me, and he sounded like a broken man. He sounded like he did whenever he and I used to fight when we were together and he'd come back and apologize for everything and beg me to believe that he meant none of it. "Lee-lee… what do you mean Cole proposed to you?"

What? _That's _what this was about? He was upset about Cole asking me to marry him and me accepting it? Well, why should he be upset for that? He was the one that left me heartbroken in the first place and he didn't like me showing any resentment to his and Emily's marriage in front of her while I was bitter, after all.

I wanted to yell at him, but it only came out as a whisper. "He took me away from the party and asked me to marry him under the gazebo in the back off my house. I said yes to him, Sam."

Sam looked as though someone had just slugged him in the gut. "But… _why?"_ he asked leaving me confused. I raised my eyebrows inquisitively at him and he went on, "Why did you say yes to him, Leah. Why? After everything me and you had together… don't you know that I still love you?"

Was he seriously doing this to me _now?_ Now after I had moved on and was happy again, after I had waited a year to hear those words… he was telling me now that I was engaged and over the heartbreak he caused that he still loved me just as much as before? This wasn't right. He had an imprint and so did I. Of course, I was still in love with him to an extent but not as much as before. Not enough to be with him again, if that was what he was asking me.

"What are you saying, Sam?" I wondered inquisitively. "That all of a sudden the imprint doesn't work for you and now the bond is broken and you want me to drop all the things I have with an imprint that iu am perfectly happy with to be with you? Thanks, but no thanks." I scoffed bitterly, feeling the same way I had felt before Cole and I were together.

He shook his head solemnly. "No, Lee that's not what I'm saying. I love Emily, I could never do that to her. But I still love you just as much as I did before and I want you to be happy. I just don't think… that Cole is the right guy for you."

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and I couldn't keep in the anger and turmoil that was begging to be unleashed from inside me and torment him anymore. So I let it out. "WHAT DO YOU _MEAN _YOU DON'T THINK HE'S THE GUY FOR ME, SAM? HE'S MY IMPRINT FOR GOODNESS SAKE AND THE FATES DON'T LIE! I TRUST HIM MORE THAN I EVER DID YOU FOR A REASON… EVER SINCE HE AND I WERE BABIES WE DID EVERYTHING TOGETHER AND TOLD EACH OTHER EVERYTHING UNTIL HE AND BELLA MOVED AWAY! HE AND I HAVE THAT BOND AND YOU AND I NEVER DID. YOU SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE TALKING AFTER ALL… YOU HAVE EMILY AND YOU DITCHED ME FOR HER WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME ON OUR TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY, DAMN IT!"

He stood there befuddled while I attempted to regain my breath. I hadn't meant to let all that out but I had. And now that I thought about it, it felt really good.

He opened his mouth to say something to me but before he could I was off running into the forest to phase, go for a run, and just… _think._ Hopefully none of the boys were on patrol right now. And if there had to be one, it would be Paul. He had become a lot better and more fun to confide in since he'd imprinted on Bella. He was the only one who understood me now. He was my friend.

**Emily POV: **By the time I had gotten back from my walk, I had expected to see Leah chewing Sam out and him attempting and failing to do the same to her. But all I saw was Sam sitting on the porch alone, staring out into the night with a disgruntled look etched into his features. I sighed softly, picturing all that had been said between them and went to go comfort him.

**A/N: Poor Leah, stupid Sam. And Emily caught in between her fiancée and her cousin. What to do, what to do. Anyway, I know this is supposed to be a fic about Paul and Bella but it's good to have some Sam/Leah/Emily drama sprinkled in don't you think? Next chapter we'll go see how Bells and Paul are doing! But for now please just review and I'll post by Wednesday! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hello everybody! I know you all want to shoot me for taking so long but I had a really busy family weekend to attend to! But I would update it twice in the weekend if I could've! I'll update tomorrow too to make up for my absence! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella would've been smart and made the right choice!**

**Bella POV: **The get together at Sam and Emily's yesterday was quite fun, and for once it was free of any argument or crude jokes from the boys. After we had left, Paul was the one to have taken me home considering my, oh so punctual brother disappeared with his girlfriend for who knows how long.

While he was here we had been discussing our wedding plans. Such as who I bridesmaids and groomsmen would be. For my maid of honor I had decided to choose my best friend from Phoenix, Quinn because she and I were close since elementary school. Sam was Paul's best man. He would have to walk down the aisle with Quinn which he wouldn't be too happy about because he would want to be paired with Emily, but we would make it work.

The rest of my bridesmaids were going to be Jessica, Alice, Rosalie (Paul didn't want them at the wedding but I insisted on it so he agreed), my other friend Santana from Phoenix, and Emily and Leah. Quinn said she was going to book a flight here with Tina and Santana for the wedding soon. I was so happy that I was going to see them again soon. I had really missed them. Paul's groomsmen were of course, Sam (Best man), Jared, Seth, Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Cole. Leah and Cole would be together, Sam and Quinn, Emily and Jared, Jessica and Jacob, Alice and Seth (because they got along best), Rosalie and Quil (he'll be really angry), and Embry and Santana. It was a good arrangement.

I was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for Cole and I. Dad was working at the station late again and he wouldn't be back until dinner. Then my sleepy brother stumbled blindly down the stairs and into the kitchen in his pajamas. "Where the heck were you all of last night? You didn't even call and I was worried sick about you! And that's not supposed to happen! You're older! _You _have to be worried about _me!"_

He took his face out of his hands, rubbed his eyes and said, "You're right. I'm sorry it won't happen again, Bells. I didn't mean to scare you. By the way… speaking of last night I have something I need to tell you."

That wasn't good. Usually, whenever he told me that he ended up giving me bad news. He said the same exact words when he told me he was leaving to join the Marines. "What is it?" I asked apprehensively, keeping my guard up. He took a deep breath and after a few seconds he said, Bella… I'm going to marry Leah. I proposed last night and she said yes. We're engaged and she wants you and Emily to be co-maids of honor."

Cole stared at me, gauging me reaction carefully. Measuring it to see if I was stable. He nearly jumped out of his seat when I let out an excited shriek and threw myself into his arms. "That's great, Colie-polie! I'm so happy for you guys! Of course I'll be the co-maid of honor!"

He was grinning bigger than I'd ever seen him grin before but he was unable to answer because Paul came dashing through the door at that very second and scooped me up into his embrace.

"I heard you scream." He said frantically. "What's wrong? What happened?" I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out at my brother childishly as he rolled around laughing hysterically on the floor like an idiot. "Nothing's wrong, Paul. Cole just told me that he and Leah got engaged last night. That's why I screamed. Because I was so excited for them."

He didn't even look the least bit shocked. "Oh!" he said cheerfully. "Well that's awesome. Congratulations, man." He told Cole and he just grinned stupidly at Paul and nodded. "But-" Paul interjected carefully, "You ever hurt my sister and I slice you to pieces. Even if you are my fiancée's brother understood?" Cole nodded.

"Well alright then!" I declared trying to break the overwhelmingly tense silence, "How does some eggs sound right about now?"

**A/N: I know, horrible chappy but I'm still recovering from a block. Review and I promise I'll update the story super soon! The more you review the sooner we get to the action packed fun! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey everybody! New chapter super soon just like I promised you guys! I just want to take a moment before you read on to say that I am so grateful to all of you who have read this story and are reading it now! I would never be where I am without all of you and since this is my second published fic ever and my first one that was finished not long after this started bombed a little so I thought this would too! I have never been so happy to be wrong! Thank you guys so much for the support! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the Wolf pack! :(**

**Paul POV: **Breakfast with my girl and her brother was quite the affair. After my little threat to Cole things were a tad awkward at first but as the minutes went on conversation began to flow easily between us with jokes and laughter and wedding plans for all of us. Cole and Leah still needed to decide on a date considering they only got engaged last night.

Now I had just left the house promising Bell that I would be back to take her on our date tonight. She needed to spend quality time with Cole because they hadn't really had much of that since he came back into her life.

I was about to walk back to La Push when suddenly, the last person I ever wanted to see walked up to me. Lauren Mallory. She was the most evil, sly`, annoying, pushy, clingy person that I had ever met in my life so far. And I was almost positive that I would never meet another person that was worse than she was. And she constantly bullied my Bella at school. Another reason to detest the ice queen.

She came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Paul." She said in her annoying nasally voice, trying to be flirtatious. Lauren and her stupid sidekick, Jessica were always trying to get one of us guys to go out with them. Right now, I was their latest endeavor.

"Hello Lauren," I smiled stiffly and attempted miserably not to wince as she tried to scoot closer. "So," she asked casually, "What brings you to Forks?" she batted her over-mascaraed eyelashes at me. Ugh, if that didn't spell 'I try so hard to make myself look un-toad like that it's not even funny' I don't know what did.

Fighting the urge to roll my eyes I answered, "I was just visiting my fiancée /girlfriend and now I'm about to head back to meet some of my friends.

Ms. Little Airhead furrowed her eyebrows and said, "Your fiancee? You're getting married? To who?" she sounded like she couldn't believe it wasn't her that I was marrying. This time however I did roll my eyes at her. "Bella Swan." I answered with pride.

Lauren snorted and answered me back bitterly, "Swan? _That's _who you're marrying? What are you doing it out of pity or something? Is it just because you knew nobody else would want her? I get that. But if you're ever looking to have a _real _girlfriend that's worthy of someone as handsome as you, I'll be here." She smirked at me and rubbed my arm.

I normally, would never intentionally hurt a girl, but this chick was practically begging for it. I yanked my arm from her firm grasp and she stumbled backward a bit. "You listen to me okay?" I hissed at her. "Bella is the most amazing girl that I know and I love her very much. She's nothing like you. She is sweet and kind and caring and she doesn't hurt people for the fun of it like you do. I would never marry her out of pity."

The ice queen was about to respond and I was already shaking. Then I felt a warm, softhand on myshoulder. I would know that hand anywhere. It was my Bella. Almost immediately, I stopped shaking and calmed down, I didn't want to hurt her again.

"Paul sweetheart," her melodic voice said to me as I looked down. "You forgot your phone." She handed it to me. "Thanks, honey." I said, glaring pointedly at Lauren who was standing there opening and closing her mouth stupidly just like the slimy, scaly little fish she was.

Then Bella saw Lauren and her eyes narrowed. But then, she smiled a little too sweetly and I knew what was going through her mind. "Lauren," she crooned. "I suggest you get away from my boyfriend or…" her voice turned dark and menacing, "I will murder you and bury you so deep in the ground that nobody will be able to find you, understood?"

Lauren looked shocked for a moment that Bella had such courage as to defy her and she nodded at Bella's request, backing off a few steps. But then she recovered, walked up to Bella and they were nose to nose glaring at each other. I sensed a threat on its' way out. Sadly, I was right.

"Fine, Swan." Lauren sneered. "I'll stay away from him. But you just remember that I'm gonna get you bad for taking my man away."

"Bring. It. On." Bella growled.

Lauren turned on heels and stomped away from the two of us and Bella turned back to me and wrapped her arms around me in a soft hug. I gave her a squeeze back and said, "As much as I'd love to stay here, I think I have to get back to La Push and discuss Battle plans with the pack."

"Battle plans?" Bella looked confused. "Why are you making battle plans?" I looked right into her eyes and said the words that I knew wouldn't be good for her to hear. But I had to say them anyway. "Because the read head and her minions will be here in three days." And then she fainted.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Good, bad, in the middle? Review and let me know and I'll update superfast! I love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey everybody! Miss me? Haha well thanks for the reviews as usual and enjoy this chapter because I have nothing else to say!**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephanie! I OWN NOTHING OF THE SAGA!**

**Bella POV: **I felt myself come back to consciousness slowly, pacing myself. But the first sensation I felt was warm one hundred and eight degree arms wrapped around me and rubbing my back and hair gently. I smiled… Paul.

"Well," declared a pixie-like voice that I knew all too well. "Would you all look at that? I wasn't lying to you when I said she'd wake up in twenty one seconds." And that was my Alice. Always trying to outdo everybody.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the familiarity of Sam and Emily's house surrounding me. Wait a minute… then how could Alice be here? Had my subconscious somehow known that if she were here that she would say those exact words? It had to be that because I knew better than anybody did that the Cullen family wasn't allowed to step foot onto the reservation. They were only allowed to go as far as the treaty line that was created seventy years ago.

Then I heard a soft chuckle and a familiar southern accent say, "Poor Bella. You're so confused right now. I thought Emmett was kidding when he said that humans were hilarious. I suppose I owe him an apology now." Then I heard a familiar booming laugh and a deep voice say, "You sure do, Jazz!" Emmett.

My eyes finally fixated on them. They really were here sitting in the kitchen… on the reservation! The entire family! I looked to Sam cautiously. He patted my leg and nodded. "Don't worry, Bella. I gave them permission to cross the line." His deep baritone voice soothed me. I felt myself visibly relax and I felt Paul relax behind me. Hm. I wonder why he was so tense. Was it because of the vampire stench, the vampire out to kill me or was it because the imprint might have us emotionally linked somehow? I'd have to ask him or Sam about that later.

"Alright so," Sam said. "Now that we have all that cleared up, what information do you have for all of us, Carlisle?" he turned to Carlisle courteously.

The doctor looked up at Sam and cleared his throat before saying, "Well, Alice had a vision that the newborns will be here with Victoria and the other one who she has acquired in a little under three days now. We will have to lay a trail of Bella's scent to the field the afternoon before the fight to lure them to us. We will have to hide Bella and have someone stay guard near her so that she won't be in any danger.-"

"Seth will do it while Collin and Brady stay behind to protect La Push." Sam interjected and there was an instant uproar from the three boys. "Why can't any of us fight?!" they shouted in unison. "Because," continued Sam, "You're all too young for this kind of battle. The tribe needs protection and so does Bella. And Seth, I promised your mother that I wouldn't let any harm come to you intentionally and I do _not_ intend on breaking that promise, understood?"

Poor Seth nodded his head sadly. He didn't want to worry his mother especially with all that has gone on with his father passing not so long ago. He didn't want to put any more strain on his mother's shoulders as she had begun to struggle to find work outside the rez again.

Then Paul cut into this, "I want to stay with Bella too!" he demanded. Everyone looked shocked. I was the first one of us all to speak. "Paul honey, you love fighting. Why do you suddenly want to give up a good fight to stay with me?"

He stared at me like it was obvious. "Because, sweetheart I would do anything for you. And I would be undeniably worried about you while I would be away as would you me."

The man had me there. Though I would never care to admit such a thing for fear of keeping him from having fun, I didn't want him to fight. He might very well die out there because of me and I couldn't bear to even _think _of that happening to him. I didn't respond to him so he took it as a sign that he had won this fight, smirked and leaned back in the chair.

I saw Carlisle give Sam a questioning look and Sam nod his head slowly. "Alright, Paul. You can stay with Bella during the fight as well. But you have to stay in your wolf form majority of the time so that way we will know if there's an emergency and you need us to help you out. Got it?"

Paul nodded exuberantly, just happy to have gotten what he wanted. Edward didn't look too happy with the agreement they had just made but I didn't broach the subject for fear of a fight. He caught me looking him over and smiled crookedly at me, which I returned weakly.

After that, the meeting was over and done with for the day. The Cullens hugged me and shook hands with all the boys, thanking Emily and Sam for their hospitality, Edward glanced back at me longingly and then they all took off as fast as lightning.

That left us all sitting there. I was still in Paul's lap and he whispered into my hair, "I won't let them get you. Over my dead body." And then he kissed the top of my head just as Emily called out, "Okay guys, let's eat!"

**A/N: I feel so accomplished I updated all my stories on the same day! Anyway the action's on it's way, folks! Review and you'll get it a whole lot faster! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Well hello my lovely readers! Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. they were awesome! Anyway, its two days to the newborn fight now and some interesting things happen in this chapter! Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Me- Can I pretty please own Twilight?**

**SM- No honey, sorry.**

**Me- How about Jacob or Embry?**

**SM: No they're mine too!**

**Me- Fine I don't own it!**

**SM: Good girl.**

**Paul POV: **We had two days until the fight with the leeches and I was spending more and more time with Bella, to make sure she was safe. Leah wouldn't leave Cole's side either because she knew that he was also in immediate danger considering he was related to Bella. Sam didn't like that too much, though. We all knew that even though he was in love and happy with Emily, he still loved Leah very much and was jealous of her extremely close relationship with Cole.

Sadly, Bella and I had barely any time to discuss the wedding because even though I wasn't planning on participating in the main battle, I still needed to attend the vampire slaughter training session in case something went wrong at the mountain where we were planning to hide Bella. And with all the extra patrol sessions we just didn't have time anymore. But we both knew that things would pick back up soon.

Right now we were sitting around the fire pit at Emily's and having our own little peaceful campfire as a way to relax just a little before the fight. The imprints were here as well. Emily was with Sam, of course, Kim with Jared, Claire was sitting on Quil's lap almost asleep, Cole with Leah, and Bella with me.

Collin was the only one not here yet, though. He had told us he had imprinted yesterday after our meeting with the Cullen family, on a girl his age named Angel. She was apparently in his homeroom at school and they had both had crushes on each other before. He had said that she had taken the wolf thing and the imprint really well and he was going to bring her tonight.

We were all really excited to meet her, Jacob especially considering he and Collin were cousins. A few minutes later we saw Collin come in through the gate with a girl with curly black hair that fell to her waist, russet skin and dark eyes just like any other Quileute girl around here.

"Guys," he said smiling proudly, "This is Angel. Angel, this is Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Bella, Embry, Quil, Claire, Seth, Leah, Cole, and Brady. You remember Brady from school right?" she nodded. "It's nice to meet you guys." She said shyly. "Collin's told me all about you." She blushed. And then I had a strange feeling that even if she was younger, her and Bella would get along great.

Sam smiled at her warmly and said, "It's good to meet you too, Angel. Welcome to the family." Angel smiled at him and her and Collin took a seat next to Jacob. Her head was on Collins shoulder and she was on his lap. Collin's hands were wrapped carefully around her stomach to support her and he was staring at her lovingly."

Then I leaned over to Bella, "You know who they remind me of?" I whispered in her ear? She smiled at me. "Us?" she asked teasingly. I nodded. "No doubt they'll be just as happy as us one day." Bella sighed. "Yeah. But let's just pray that there won't be an evil bloodsucking vampire out to get Angel one day and drive Collin crazy with worry." She punched my shoulder playfully.

I laughed at her bad joke and kissed the top of her head.

**Bella POV: **A few minutes after Angel and Collin arrived, the boys got up and decided to play football with one another. Collin had seemed highly hesitant to leave his imprint's side but she had all but pushed the ball at his face =, forcing him to go and have some fun with his brothers.

They really were perfect for one another and a lot like Paul and I. I considered Collin a baby brother and wanted nothing more than for him to be happy, and he had that with Angel.

In the middle of my thoughts I felt someone come and sit beside me. It was Angel. "Hi." She whispered shyly. I smiled at her in an attempt to be friendly. "Hi." I said. "I'm Bella. This whole thing must be really weird for you, huh?" she shrugged. "A little, I guess. But it doesn't matter. I love Collin and I will no matter what he is."

That made me grin. "That's good. He's a great guy and he really loves you. He couldn't stop talking about you all of yesterday."

"Really?" she asked hesitantly, not quite believing me. I nodded and she broke out into a grin. I laughed and pointed in the direction of the boys because I noticed Collin watching us with a grin that could put the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland to shame. "Looks like he's got his eye on you. You should go to him before he bursts."

She laughed and hugged me and then she scurried off towards Collin. They were so cute. I knew one thing was for sure… I would always have a family with the whole wolf pack.

**A/N: How did you guys like that? Were you surprised? How about you guys all tell me about it in a review so I can update really soon? I love all of you very much!**

**Thanks for Reading this Story!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! I am so sorry about the delay with this chapter! I've been busy prepping for the new school year all week but I'm finally back and ready with fresh material for you all! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Cole and Angel are the only characters I've created. And I can't even take full credit for Angel either because Crescent Angel asked to be put into the story so partial credit for Angel goes to her! But anyway, still don't own Twilight.**

**Paul POV: **Today was the day. Today it was highly possible that our family could fall apart. Or I could lose my Bella. I honestly am not positive which one sounded worse to me. I would still be with Bell so her safety was good as far as I was concerned, but I was still worried about her. She had a tendency to be really jumpy when bad things were going on.

Bells had gone to the campsite we would be at around last night at eleven. Seth had stayed with her through the night because I had to patrol for Sam and see if the redhead came around. Pft, as if I would even let her get within so much as one hundred miles of my Bella.

Seth had said that she had gotten really cold at night and he had had to go inside the tent and sit with her to keep her warm. I don't know how many times I thanked him for being there for her or how many times I told him to apologize to her on my behalf that I wasn't the one there to keep her warm last night.

We were all phased now. I was running towards where Bella was hidden and the rest (besides Collin and Brady, who stayed in La Push to ensure the safety of the tribe and Seth who was with Bella), were running to the battlefield.

Right about now, Seth phased in for the morning. _Hey, Paul, _I heard his thoughts that were directed at me. _Next time, don't apologize so much, bro. Bells was ready to kill you. And she also says that she forgives you and if you ever apologize for something out of your control so much again, she will stab you to death and get through our extremely fast healing._

I mentally chuckled. _Alright Seth. And thanks again, bro.-_Paul

_Okay, now _I'll _be the one to kill you slowly and painfully if you don't stop saying thank you every two minutes.-_Seth

_Sorry.-_Paul

_Alright guys, enough with the banter. We all need to do our best to focus. A member of our family is in danger and we need to protect her no matter what the cost. Anyway, even if we have a vast amount of knowledge and numbers on our side, we know it will be tricky anyway. Just remember that no matter what happens, we will always be family. I love you guys. Now let's stomp these vamps!-_Sam

There was an outbreak of assent and excitement throughout the pack mind. Seeing as I had just reached mine and Bella's campsite, I wished the boys luck and phased out, grabbing my shorts and putting them on.

I walked through the bushes and saw the tent, with Seth in his sandy wolf form guarding it loyally. But he still looked bored beyond recognition. I nodded to him and unzipped the tent's entrance and there stood my Bella wrapped in a heavy coat but still shaking.

When she saw me she ran straight to me and buried her face in my chest and clutched me tight to her. I chuckled lightly and kissed the top of her head. She must've been really cold. "Nice to see you too, sweetie." I said warmly (pun intended)

"Is everyone okay? Did it start yet? Are they close by?" a million questions left her lips at such a fast pace that even my wolf senses couldn't pick it up.

When I opened my mouth to respond and reassure her I stopped dead. Off in the distance I heard screaming and growling and one of my favorite sounds… the sound of vampire being ripped to teeny tiny little shreds and burned (I just hoped for some odd reason that the ones that were weren't the ones that were on our side).

"Paul?" Bella asked curiously. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" I gulped and nodded. "Yes, Bell I'm alright. But right now, the fight has started."

**A/N: Sorry, I know that it's short but I wanted to end it with a bit of mystery hanging around. What do you guys think is going to happen next? How will Victoria die and who will be the one to kill her? Edward, Jacob, Paul? Tell me your thoughts in a review and I'll be back sooner than I was last time! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey my lovelies! I have returned and would really like to thank you for all of your support and love with all the chapters and the late updates and everything! I would also like to thank those of you who have been with me since the beginning! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm as sure as I am that Kristen Stewart is an idiot who shouldn't two time people and should've chose Jake, that I don't own Twilight.**

**Victoria POV: **This insolent human sure was causing me a heck of a lot of trouble. If her stupid mate (or ex-mate now… is that even a thing? Whatever…) hadn't murdered my James last year and let him kill her, this wouldn't be happening.

Instead now I was forced to pretend that I loved some stupid newborn named Riley so that he could do my work for me so I didn't have to risk my neck possibly getting killed by the Voulturi. I knew they were aware of the little army I had assembled for myself. They had to be. They weren't thick enough to let this slip past them like they were for the life of Bella Swan.

Hmm… I couldn't wait to sink my teeth into her and drain her of her life slowly. Rumor has it she's recently moved on to be engaged with one of those god forsaken mutts that's been chasing me for the past three and a half months. I knew what I would do. I would kill him first so that she would be practically begging for death. I've heard the breaking of a bond between werewolf and imprint can be fatal for the one that survives. Let's find out if that's true, shall we?

**Alice POV: **I ripped the head off another newborn and stopped in my tracks as a blurry vision overtook me.

_Bella was standing next to a faceless man in the woods (Paul, I assumed) when suddenly there was a small rustle in the trees. They both looked up, the faceless man growled and Bella looked like she had just seen Voldemort come back from the dead. But it was worse than that._

_There stood Victoria with another red-eyed vampire by her side. Both had their lips pulled back over their teeth in a feral growl. "Well, well, well," Victoria crooned viciously. "Hello Bella. You don't know how long I've been waiting to see you again." She laughed an evil sinister chuckle and Bella gulped. The vampire next to Victoria looked highly amused with the scene in front of him._

_Paul took a protective stance in front of Bella and began to shake, pushing Bella slightly more behind himself so he wouldn't hurt her again, phased and launched at Victoria._

**(End Vision)**

That vision gave me a headache. Why did Bella have to be with a _werewolf _of all things? Why did it have to be something I couldn't see? But that was beside the point! Victoria had found her, and I needed to do something fast before she or Paul ended up dying!

I looked to Jacob and he nodded his abnormally large wolf head, as though he knew what was going on and ran off in the direction of the campsite. I took off after him, silently apologizing to my family for taking off because another of my family members needed me.

**Jacob POV (It's been a while since we've heard from him!): **Finally the red-headed leech was mine! I had been waiting three and half months for this moment and I wasn't going to wait any longer.

When we got to the campsite I saw exactly what I expected to see. Paul and Victoria snapping at each other's throats in front of the tent. I could smell Bella's floral and jasmine scent inside but I could also smell eminent fear radiating from her. On the side I saw Seth quite literally tearing apart her companion.

I could see that Paul needed my help or he would die. So I bounded down to him and bit into Victoria's neck as he tore off the rest of her body from it. I saw Alice start a fire and we threw her tiny little vamp fragments into it and nudging each other with our noses in a wolf type of fist bump.

Meanwhile, we looked over to where Seth was beating the other bloodsucker and saw that he had already torn off a hand and a leg and had tossed it into the fire, while Alice tore or his head and his arms and tossed them in next.

Seth, Paul, and I then left for the woods to change back and redress ourselves. When we got back to the campsite we noticed that the smoke of the burning bloodsucker parts had turned a light shade of brownish purple if that was even possible.

Next to the fire, Alice and Bella were standing and talking. When Bella saw us, she ran to Paul and buried her face in his chest. They were murmuring affirmations of love and wellbeing to one another, almost making me sick but making me smile to see my best friend so happy at the same time.

Then she let go of him and turned to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist. "Thank you, Jake. I owe you so much." I smiled into her hair and kissed her head chastely. "It was no problem, Bells. You know I'd do anything for you. You are my best friend after all. I love you."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed my neck because being the munchkin she was she couldn't reach my face. "Love you too, Jake." She smiled cheekily and turned to Seth, thanking him for being so brave.

"Well," sighed Alice, who was looking touched by this little scene. "The fight's over. So what do you guys say we go see how the others are doing?" we nodded and headed towards the field. All was well for the time being.

**A/N: That isn't the end, there's more! So school starts tomorrow and I will still update the same as I do, but if I don't update for a week or so sometimes it's because I'm busy, not because I don't want to write anymore! Review please and I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey everyone! So school was fun but I'm back from excessive work and ready to do what I want and need to do for you all! So let's pretend that the Voulturi were okay with the whole thing with Bells being human as long as she was with Paul. And it's their wedding day! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if I owned this. So clearly, I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**Bella POV: **Today was the happiest day of my life so far! I was going to be Mrs. Paul Lahote in just a few short hours and I was very excited. Leah and Cole had gotten married just a few months before and now Leah was pregnant. It was a scary thought to think that I would soon be Aunt Bella. That made me feel slightly old even though I was the young one of Cole and I but whatever.

The Voulturi had showed up after the fight that day demanding to know why I wasn't changed. But after we all explained about the wolves and Paul and the imprint, Jane had contacted Aro and he had reluctantly agreed that since the wolves have kept the secret for over seventy years, that it would be alright for me to live my life as a human without any more interference from them.

Here I was, six months after Victoria had died by the hand of Jacob, Paul, Alice, sitting in a beautiful flowing white gown with the veil already attached to my head. All the bridesmaids were wearing sea blue dresses and the guys were all dressed for the occasion in black tie. We would look a tad abnormal for being on a beach while the ordeal took place, though.

My mother was so excited when she had heard that I was going to be married. We told her at Cole and Leah's wedding and she had just decided to extend her trip instead of buying another ticket. The wedding was also where she had met Paul for the first time after hearing about him so much. She had loved him immediately, of course. And she had secretly whispered to me that she was proud and unsurprised when she saw that I had found someone so tall, dark, and handsome as she put it.

I was almost in the middle of my first year in college and things were going very well. I was going for a degree in teaching junior high. I would like to teach eighth grade down in La Push. I had loved my eighth grade year in Phoenix and I wanted to make it a good year for the next generations.

Paul and I didn't know where we were going to live yet. We were still looking for a little house on the reservation but haven't seen one we like yet. So for the time being we had arranged to stay at Cole and Leah's house.

Besides, Leah was going to need me there for her. Cole had to go away for work soon (he had taken up an executive job at a huge company) and Leah was in the middle of her pregnancy. She was having twins so it was highly possible that they could come early. The doctor said they were fraternal, a girl and a boy. Cole was more excited than I had ever seen him when he found out. He loved kids but he looked nervous about being a dad.

I was sitting in the guest room at Emily's alone when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door slid open, revealing my older brother.

"I just wanted to see my sister in her last official moments as Bella Swan," he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed a little bit. "I'll always be a Swan even if it's not in the same way anymore, Cole."

He nodded. "Yeah. But I feel like you grew up on me too fast. I missed so much when I was away and that's time with you that I can never get back. And I know that I didn't like Paul in the beginning, but I know he'll take care of you. I'll always be around when you need me, Belly Bean. Just remember that even when we're old and grey." He chuckled and I joined in with him, unable to contain my amusement.

I hugged him and he walked out of the room with one last happy glance at me. He was quickly replaced with my father who had come to walk me down the aisle.

When we made it down the beach to where the crowd was, everyone stood. The only person I saw was Paul and he looked like god had practically handed heaven over to him. When dad placed my hand in Paul's I saw the tears in his eyes. They were happy tears, though.

My dad didn't like to show emotion. When we did see him show it, it was a rarity. He didn't want to let his little girl go, but he knew he was putting her in good hands. That was what the look on his face revealed to me.

The entire ceremony passed in a blur. The only thing I remembered completely were our "I do's" Paul had tears streaming down his face and so did I. He did a better job containing them though. I was finally married to the man of my dreams. It was perfect.

Now we were in the middle of the reception and we were giving speeches. Dad's, mom's, Cole's, and Jacob's had all been hysterical, considering they were threatening Paul that if he ever hurt me he wouldn't see daylight again, the usual.

But now it was Paul's turn to speak. He took a glass of wine and said, "I would like to thank everyone here for coming and celebrating our marriage. You know, a long time ago, before Bella and I… realized we were meant for one another. I wasn't good. I was angry and nasty to everyone. I never thought that I would fall in love. I never believed that anyone would accept me. That is, until I met Bella. To be perfectly honest, she makes my life better. And I couldn't imagine it without her anymore. God blessed me with her and I will protect her with my life. Bella, I love you and I cannot wait for the rest of our lifes together."

And with that he finished with all the guests clapping and raising their glasses to us. I ran on the stage and kissed him, knowing full well that I was crying again. He smiled angelically at me. "Wait that's not all," he said and everyone turned to look again. "Bella, I have a wedding gift for you." I looked confused as he took a packet of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. I stared bewildered for a moment before coming to my senses and whispering, "Oh my goodness… you bought us a house?!"

**A/N: So, like it, hate it? Tell me in a review please! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	40. Chapter 40: Epilougue

**A/N: Hey everyone! Honestly, I hate to tell you all and yet I am so overjoyed that I have gotten do make this for you all, but this epilogue is what brings this lovely story to a close! I hope you all enjoy this! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Twilight Saga. But if I could I would own the entire wolf pack and Jasper and Emmett! It all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer.**

**Epilogue: Two years Later**

**Paul POV: **Two and a half years ago, if you told me I would've imprinted on the girl that my pack brother was in love with, fallen in love with her for real, fought off a crazy leech to protect her, married her, and had a family I would've smacked you upside the head to see if you were hallucinating then called you insane once I realized you weren't. But here we are, two and a half years from the day I imprinted, with all the unthinkable happening.

My beautiful wife and I were sitting in our little cottage on the reservation in La Push, surrounded by our two year old son, Carter, my three and a half year old nephew and neice (from Cole and Leah), Bennie, and Tori, and the rest of the pack with their imprints and their girlfriends.

Jacob had imprinted a month after we were married, on Bella's high school friend Angela and now they were engaged as well. Bella was pregnant with our next baby. It was going to be a girl this time. We still didn't know what we were going to name her but we swore we would figure it out when the day of her birth came.

I loved watching my girl in the kitchen, one of the places where she was most at ease. Even when Carter was screaming and throwing his milk and food everywhere, she still somehow managed to keep herself calm.

All the guys were shocked and pleased when they saw me completely buckle down and take charge after Carter was born to be a good dad. I remember Sam telling me that there were some times when he himself thought that I might not be able to do this, but he had also said he was pleased when he discovered that I could. That was why he was one of my favorite pack brothers. Even if he had his doubts in me, he would always have his faith in me.

I knew that after all my anger and temper tantrums un year's past, it was all quickly brushed away when Bella and I were together. Just to see a smile on her beautiful face every day made me jump with joy.

So even after all these years, when they ask me, 'so where's the old Paul Lahote? The one that always got in trouble and got himself into fights? Where is the cocky idiot that always thought too highly of himself?' I just smile and answer them simply. 'He grew up,' I would say. And that I have. Because of Bella I have learned to become a man and be responsible.

I remember a time when I resented being a wolf. When I thought of it as a horrible punishment. Now I think of it as the greatest gift anyone has given me. Because without this gift, I would've never found Bella and had the wonderful life I do today.

And even if I have grown up some, the immature child within me still lingers. Bella says she doesn't only see it in my behavior, but in my eyes as well. And because of all the annoyances that linger, people amongst the tribe still ask jokingly, "Paul Imprinted?"

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I know it was a little short but I wanted it to be meaningful. That concludes Paul Imprinted? Ladies and gentleman! It was my first SUCCESSFUL story on fanfiction, the second one that I had written and now I have two done and three in progress! It brings tears to my eyes to see this one end though. Because out of all my stories, this one has had the most affectionate, loving, and supporting reviewers and followers. I would like to thank you all who have been with me since the beginning of this story and those of you who have joined and supported just as lovingly along the way! Remember that I am always open for criticism, and ideas and that I will be writing some more stories soon so please keep a look out for them! And a lot of the ideas for them have come from all of you! Review please! I love you all so much and one last time I want to thank you for being the most supportive fans in the entire world! I love you guys so much! Xxx**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :D xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **


	41. AN

**A/N: One last thing I forgot to tell you all! You all have actually changed my life! This is a big accomplishment for me and I never thought it would get this far! I'm literally crying! I love you guys!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


End file.
